Réminiscences
by titesouris
Summary: Harry a disparu depuis 4 ans, Hermione le croit mort tout comme la communauté magique, jusqu’au jour où elle le revoit. Ce qu’Harry ne savait pas, c’est que ça allait changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Titesouris

**Beta-lectrice : **Choupy

**Pairing : **Harry-Hermione**.**

**Résumé : **Harry a disparu depuis 4 ans, Hermione le croit mort tout comme la communauté magique, jusqu'au jour où elle le revoit. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que ça allait changer sa vie.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne devais pas pas poster cette fic avant qu'elle ne soit terminée, mais il se trouve que je l'écris extrêmement vite quand je dis c'est 1 à 2 chapitres par jour, ce qui fait que j'ai déjà écrit la moitié et que l'autre moitié est en marche. Je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent mes autres fics, je n'ai pas abandonné Union, d'ailleurs vous allez avoir droit à un chapitre aujourd'hui. Bref tout ça pour dire que le titre de cette nouvelle fanfic est important, car par moment, vous aurez l'impression que certains personnages seront éloignés de leur caractère initial, je vous dirais que oui et non.

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla inutile, et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, en attendant vos remarques, sur ce premier chapitre et cette nouvelle fic.

* * *

**Réminiscences**

**oOo**

Une journée d'hiver comme seul l'hiver anglais sait les faire. Froide et humide. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et avec elles, les vacances attendues par tous. La tension engendrée par cet engouement mondial se faisait ressentir un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque jour, la foule se précipitait dans les magasins, leur porte-monnaie en main, à la recherche du cadeau du siècle, le cadeau unique.

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter, était assis dans un confortable fauteuil du ministère, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre magique ouverte sur l'extérieur faisant apparaître des flocons de neige, son visage imprimé d'une certaine inquiétude.

Les fêtes de Noël étaient un bon moyen de se retrouver en famille. C'était la seule période où pendant deux jours, le quotidien de chacun s'en retrouvait bouleversé. Il avait hâte d'en terminer pour rentrer chez lui, impatient d'aller faire les marchés de Noel, boire du vin chaud. Il aimait cette coupure dans sa vie.

Ce soir à minuit, il allait rejoindre son domicile, décorer son sapin, et peut être même partir en vacances, sa maison d'édition n'arrêtant pas de le tanner pour qu'il prenne des vacances.

Le Ministre toussota légèrement, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Leur offrant un sourire désarmant, l'ancien Survivant, quitta la salle d'un pas décidé, avant qu'il ne se mette à poser des questions embarrassantes. Questions auxquels, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de répondre. Grâce à ces expériences passées avec les hommes politiques, Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder. Il avait déjà commis une infime erreur, l'ayant révélé au Ministère, et si il ne souhaitait pas que son réapparition dans la communauté magique, bien que temporaire, ne se propage comme une traînée de poudre, il devait de ce pas, regagner l'aéroport, pour prendre son avion qui le ramènerait en France.

Pour lui, le Ministère resterait une bande d'hypocrites ayant voulu se servir de lui pendant la guerre. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il avait quitté le monde de la magie, il y a 4 ans, ce n'était pas pour y revenir maintenant. Sa vie de simple moldu lui convenait parfaitement, même si par moment certains aspects de sa vie passée lui manquait, particulièrement …

Harry secoua la tête, s'exhortant à sortir de ses pensées moroses qui revenaient le hanter à cette période de l'année. Sa nouvelle vie lui convenait, inutile de remuer le passé. Il allait rentrer chez lui, peut être même appellerait-il Guillaume et Marion pour leur proposer d'aller faire leurs courses de Noel ensemble.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce malaise ?

Dehors la neige tombait en de milliers de petites étincelles. Harry se prit à penser à Hermione. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Etait-elle heureuse ? Pensait-elle à lui à certains moments ?

Il menait une existence paisible, se promenait des heures durant sur les berges du Rhône, l'esprit aussi insouciant qu'il le pouvait. L'envie d'aller refaire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse se fit ressentir. Une toute dernière fois, avant de regagner Lyon. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait, il avait veillé pour. Les cheveux mi-longs, un bonnet fermement enfilé sur sa tête cachant sa cicatrice, ses énormes lunettes de soleil, cachant ses yeux reconnaissables. Le Ministre lui-même, avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en le voyant, indécis. Alors dans la foule, personne ne ferait attention à lui.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Les familles se pressaient dans les magasins, l'odeur avait ce parfum si familier de cannelle. Pour lui, Noël avait toujours été associé à cette odeur. Cette douce odeur lui rappelait ses Noel passés en compagnie de la famille Weasley.

Harry s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique. Son regard avait été attiré par un objet qui lui faisait penser à Hermione.

Hermione…la jeune femme obsédait ses pensées depuis quelques temps. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où il avait quitté le champ de bataille sans que personne ne l'ait vu, laissant croire à tous et à elle, que le Grand Harry Potter était mort. Soudain, Harry sentit une pression sur son manteau, lui faisant craindre le pire, et si on l'avait reconnu ? Baissant la tête, Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, en apercevant une petite fille, qui tirait sur sa veste.

**« J'ai perdu ma maman… »** Sanglota la petite fille, de petites larmes vainement retenues dans ses yeux.

Attendri, Harry se baissa pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'enfant, qui serrait contre elle, un petit cerf marron clair, lui serrant le cœur. Il avait toujours aimé les cerfs. C'était une autre partie de sa vie, qu'il essayait d'oublier tout en chérissant les meilleurs moments.

**« Comment s'appelle ta maman ? »** Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur

**« Maman… »** Répliqua la petite sous le ton de l'évidence, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir cet inconnu.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la moue adorable de la petite, avant de lui prendre la main, cherchant dans la foule, la présence d'une mère affolée par la perte de son enfant. Rien en vu…C'était bien sa veine.

**« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »** La questionna-t-il cherchant toujours du regard une personne susceptible d'être la mère de cette enfant.

**« Jordan ! »**

Harry retint une grimace à l'entente de ce prénom. Un jour, il avait murmuré à l'oreille de son amante, que s'il survivait et qu'il avait une fille, il l'appellerait Jordan, et non Lily, comme tous aimaient à le penser.

**« Monsieur ? » **L'appela Jordan le sortant de ses pensées.

**« Oui… » **Répondit vaguement Harry, encore trop plongé dans ses souvenirs.

**« Maman. »** Lui rappela la petite

**« Exact. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » **

**« J'ai fait pouf dans le magasin alors que maman parlait avec tata Astoria »** Bouda Jordan en croisant les bras

**« Pouf dans le magasin ? » **S'étonna Harry.

Cette petite avait-elle réellement la capacité de transplaner ?

Prenant le temps de l'observer, Harry fut frappé par l'aura magique de Jordan. Elle respirait la puissance. Elle était l'incarnation même d'un petit ange. Une peau légèrement hâlée, des longs cheveux bruns, bouclant dans tous les sens, lui rappelant la crinière indomptable d'Hermione, d'ailleurs, elle avait les mêmes reflets dorés que la jeune femme. Se pourrait-il que cette petite fille, soit l'enfant d'Hermione ?

Jordan se mit à sangloter, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, elle serrait toujours contre elle son cerf, ayant mis dans sa bouche, un de ces bois qu'elle mâchouillait. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua les yeux de la fillette. Des yeux verts…

**« Serais-tu retourner dans ce magasin ? »** S'enquit-il doucement en se forçant à sortir Hermione de sa tête.

Jordan fit non de la tête, se serrant contre lui, en tremblant légèrement. Soupirant imperceptiblement, Harry réajusta ses lunettes de soleil, vérifiant une énième fois son bonnet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de magie. Bien sûr cela ne s'oubliait jamais, comme le vélo, chose qu'il ne savait toujours pas faire, mais transplaner en se servant de la signature magique de la petite, ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour lui.

Demandant à Jordan de fermer les yeux en pensant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec sa maman, Harry se concentra, pénétrant dans l'esprit de la petite, la rassurant en lui caressant mentalement la tête. Quand l'image du magasin devint claire dans son esprit, il transplana directement sur le palier de celui-ci. La petite lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, avant de le tirer à l'intérieur, lui amenant un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Le magasin n'avait rien d'un magasin au final, il se trouvait dans un salon de thé chaleureux, avant de constater que toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur s'étaient figés à leur entrée, la cloche les ayant annoncés.

Hermione Granger se trouvait dans le salon, en proie à une véritable crise de panique. Il pouvait voir que le maquillage de la jeune femme avait coulé, les vestiges de ses larmes bien présentes sur ses joues. Elle n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, lui tombant au bas du dos. C'était la seule différence avec la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle.

**« Maman ! »** Hurla Jordan.

Hermione se précipita sur sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle en pleurant. La jeune femme se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Il reconnut clairement Drago Malfoy qui l'observait d'un œil soupçonneux, ainsi qu'une jeune femme brune particulièrement charmante, enceinte à ses côtés, et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ledit homme s'approcha d'Hermione, la prenant dans ses bras, embrassant Jordan sur le haut de sa petite tête brune.

Jamais, il n'aurait pensé les revoir ainsi, parce qu'il avait voulu aider une petite fille égarée ayant une grande capacité magique. Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop occupé à embrasser sa fille au travers de ses larmes. Drago lui, ne le lâchait pas du regard, et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Tout d'un coup, face à ce regard inquisiteur, il n'était plus tellement sûr que son camouflage passe inaperçu, surtout aux yeux de Malfoy.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps, Harry commença à battre en retrait, avant de se figer, en voyant Hermione reposer Jordan, se précipitant sur lui, le serrant contre elle, le remerciant milles fois de lui avoir ramené sa fille.

Harry garda le silence, le corps parcouru de frissons. Tenir Hermione dans ses bras, sentir son parfum l'envelopper, son cœur s'emballer, il y avait longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette plénitude totale. Se détachant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, Harry se retourna, avant de se stopper en entendant, la voix de Malfoy retentir dans le salon :

**« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Potter ? »** Demanda-t-il faisant sursauter Hermione qui se retourna vers lui, chancelant légèrement sous le choc.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, le faisant reculer, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide, lui retira son bonnet, faisant apparaître sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair à la vue de tous. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, il sentit la main de la jeune femme s'abattre sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne quitte précipitamment la pièce, suivi de la jeune femme brune.

Jordan se précipita dans les bras de Drago, se mettant à pleurer, le blond la réconfortant en la berçant, son regard toujours accroché à Harry.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je tenais à tous remercier pour vos reviews. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOo**

Un coup d'œil à sa montre suffit à Harry, pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, son avion avait décollé sans lui, et maintenant, il allait être condamné à prendre L'Eurostar pour regagner Paris, et ensuite prendre un TGV pour le ramener sur Lyon. Mais compte tenu de l'heure, il allait devoir dormir à Londres pour cette nuit, il se sentait fatigué, et courir après les trains maintenant, ne l'enthousiasmait guère.

Alors qu'il allait sortir du salon de thé, Harry sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Drago se tenait devant lui, avec la fille d'Hermione dans les bras. A elle seule, cette phrase était surréaliste. Le noble et pur Drago Malfoy tenant et réconfortant, la fille de la Sang de Bourbe Hermione Granger. Il y avait de quoi rire, vraiment.

**« Attends Potter, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… »**

Se dégageant violemment de l'emprise du blond, Harry quitta le salon de thé, incapable de pouvoir penser convenablement.

Il devait quitter ce pays de fou. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Drago Malfoy ami avec Hermione. On n'avait plus qu'à lui annoncer que Voldemort prenait le thé avec eux tous les dimanches, et il n'avait plus qu'à aller se pendre.

**« Bon sang Potter ! »** S'écria Drago dans son dos**. « Vas-tu donc arrêter de prendre la fuite pour une fois dans ta vie ! »** Lui hurla-t-il dans la rue, faisant se stopper les passants.

Il ne manquait plus qu'on le reconnaisse. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir se promener au Chemin de Traverse. Il était fou. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel qu'il allait prendre mais l'Eurostar le plutôt possible, quitte à dormir dans la gare.

Soudain Harry se sentit happé en arrière, avant qu'il ne ressente les horribles effets du transplanage. Rouvrant les yeux, le brun constata qu'il se trouvait dans le salon d'une somptueuse maison, maison qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Malfoy, s'il se fiait à l'elfe qui s'inclinait devant lui.

Il n'était pas au manoir Malfoy, cette demeure en était même à l'opposée. Claire, lumineuse, grande et chaleureuse. Chaleureuse, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce mot pouvait s'associer à Drago Malfoy.

**« Tu comptes rester debout ? »** Se moqua Malfoy en se servant un verre de Whisky avant d'en proposer un à Harry.

Tendant son verre au brun, Drago se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, son regard analysant Harry.

**« Alors comme ça tu es vivant »** Ne put s'empêcher de dire Malfoy sous le soupir d'Harry.

**« Oui je suis vivant… »** S'agaça Harry sous le sourire du blond.

**« Bien sûr, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai cru à ta pseudo-mort. Tu es tellement égoïste, qu'il fallait bien qu'on te chérisse avant ton grand retour »**

**« Je ne reviens pas ! »** S'écria Harry en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il venait de se laisser tomber.

Drago but une gorgée de son whisky, prenant tout son temps, continuant d'étudier Harry. Harry Potter, le grand sauveur de la communauté magique, était l'un des hommes les plus lâches qu'il connaissait, et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu prédire que le brun prendrait la fuite après sa victoire, laissant une femme seule et anéantie derrière lui. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait, il avait laissé Hermione.

**« Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »** Lui demanda Drago d'un air tout à fait sérieux

**« Je travaille pour une maison d'édition »** Répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, il aimait tant son travail**. « Et toi ? »**

**« Je suis avocat. Je possède d'ailleurs mon cabinet »**

**« Seul ? »** S'enquit Harry amusé de voir un ancien mangemort travailler pour la justice

**« Non j'ai un associé, ou devrais-je dire une associée. J'ai monté mon cabinet avec Hermione »**

Le sourire amusé qu'abordait Harry se fana, le jeune homme baissant la tête. Il avait passé 4 ans à essayer de l'oublier. Et maintenant, chaque mot revenait lui marteler l'esprit, un peu plus fort. Son passé exhumé comme par magie. Perverse sorcellerie.

**« Comment va-t-elle ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

**«Si nous tenons compte du faîte que l'homme, qu'elle aimait et qu'elle croyait mort, l'a en réalité quitté puis abandonné, en lui faisant au passage un enfant. Oui vraiment Hermione est la plus heureuse des femmes ! »** S'exclama durement Drago, sa colère à peine visible dans sa voix.

Harry resta prostré sur le fauteuil n'osant pas relever la tête. Le blond venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait une fille. Lui Harry Potter était papa. Un père ne valant pas mieux qu'une enflure, il avait abandonné sa mère et sa fille.

Ne supportant plus le regard de Drago sur lui, Harry transplana directement chez lui, ne se souciant même plus des autorités magiques françaises. Il avait une fille. Cette cruelle vérité l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Se laissant tomber sur son canapé, Harry alluma machinalement la télévision, observant sans réellement voir le programme qui défilait. Comment la vie qu'il s'était acharné à construire en 4 ans, avait-elle pu voler en éclats en quelques heures ?

Il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose, qu'on l'oublie le temps qu'il panse ses blessures. Mais la réalité le rattrapa très vite, en quatre années, il n'avait toujours pas guéri, et trop occupé à ne penser qu'à lui, il ne s'était pas soucier des personnes qu'il laissait derrière lui, et plus particulièrement d'Hermione.

Hermione…Jamais il n'avait autant aimé une femme qu'elle. Ces quelques mois ensemble étaient les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Ces moments, il les devait à Ron, à sa fuite…

_**« Il…il est p…parti ! Il a transplané ! »**_

**_Hermione se jeta dans un fauteuil, se recroquevilla et fondit en larmes. _**

**_Harry se sentait hébété. Il se pencha, prit l'Horcruxe et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Puis il arracha les couvertures du lit de Ron et les étala sur Hermione. Enfin, il grimpa dans son propre lit et fixa des yeux le toit sombre de la tente, écoutant la pluie qui tambourinait sur la toile. (Passage du chapitre 15 'La revanche du gobelin' du tome 7)_**

**_Ils avaient passé plus d'une semaine sans se parler. Hermione se murant dans le silence, lui ruminant sa colère, et enfin sa culpabilité. Jamais, il n'aurait dû les entraîner dans cette aventure, encore moins Hermione. _**

**_Il en voulait tellement à Dumbledore, de lui avoir caché des choses. Cacher son passé, ses défauts, comment détruire un Horcruxe, où en trouver un. Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une tente à crever de faim et de froid, avec un ex-meilleur ami et une meilleure amie qui lui en voulait. Trop fière et trop bonne pour l'avouer, elle se contentait de l'ignorer, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus destructeur. Une Hermione qui ne lui parlait plus._**

**_Avec ce silence plus que pesant, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, pour lui, c'était certain, ils devaient se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Mais comment convaincre la jeune femme ? _**

**_Prenant son courage de gryffondor à deux mains, Harry inspira profondément, s'approchant d'Hermione qui s'était pelotonné sur le fauteuil, les contes de 'Beedle le Barde' ouvert sur les genoux, un livre de runes posé sur l'accoudoir._**

_**« Hermione, écoute… je… »**_

_**« J'ai besoin de ton avis, ce symbole ne te dit rien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé.**_

**_Harry se pencha par-dessus le fauteuil, observant le symbole que lui désignait son ami. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où… Cherchant dans sa mémoire, la provenance de ce symbole, Harry se laissa envahir par l'odeur douce et réconfortante d'Hermione._**

**_Il avait passé une semaine dans une colère sans nom, et maintenant, celle-ci semblait s'être envolée très loin. Hermione l'apaisait…_**

Sursautant en entendant son téléphone sonner, Harry papillonna des yeux, s'ancrant à nouveau à la réalité, laissant le répondeur s'enclencher.

**« Salut Harry, c'est Marion. Ecoute comme tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, je voulais te tenir au courant de la réunion. Cyril, nous a donné à tous, l'esquisse d'un nouvel auteur, il veut notre avis, selon lui, on a décroché la poule aux yeux d'or ! A lundi au bureau. »**

La conversation se coupa, ne laissant qu'un bip temporaire, avant que le silence ne règne à nouveau en maître dans l'appartement. Se relevant de son canapé, Harry alla chercher une bouteille de whisky, l'ouvrant l'esprit ailleurs, avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

Ce soir, cette bouteille serait sa plus fidèle amie, et tant pis pour la gueule de bois qui se taperait demain, de toute manière, il ne travaillait pas, le dimanche étant le jour du seigneur, comme avait l'habitude de dire les français.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 que je vous poste maintenant parce que cette semaine, je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire le chapitre 2 ainsi que ma bêta qui a un travail énorme à faire avec Rémi.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOo**

Ouvrant les yeux en gémissant, Harry porta une main à sa tête, la bouche pâteuse, des piverts lui martelant le crâne. La gueule de bois était bien là. Soufflant bruyamment, le brun se leva de son canapé, constatant qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit.

Se déshabillant au fur et à mesure de sa lente progression, Harry s'engouffra dans la douche, allumant l'eau qu'il laissa froide quelques secondes, avant de la régler à la température qui lui convenait.

Il avait un mal de tête atroce, une faim de loup et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il détestait se sentir aussi mal, surtout qu'il savait parfaitement, qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, lui faisant sortir la tête de la douche.

**« Potter ! »** Commença le message vocal. **« Marion a invité ses copines pour un dimanche fille, je suis chez toi dans 20 minutes ! Je m'arrête prendre des pizzas au passage ! Alors LEVE TOI ! »**

Le message se termina subitement faisant éclater de rire Harry. Il adorait Guillaume. Il avait été le premier à lui parler quand il avait débarqué dans l'entreprise. D'une patience hors norme, il lui avait appris petit à petit à parler français, aider à trouver un appartement, se faire une place dans ce monde. Maintenant, il parlait le français avec un léger petit accent, se sentait parfaitement français et lyonnais.

Il se souvenait encore du début de leur amitié. Guillaume et Marion étaient des fans de foot et comme tous supporters, ils allaient encourager leur équipe favorite. Harry avait été étonné de voir à quel point les français étaient chaleureux et tactiles. Ils n'avaient rien de la froideur des anglais. Ici, ils parlaient forts, riaient et passaient leur temps à râler pour un rien. C'était des bons vivants, et il aimait vivre dans ce pays.

Il avait été étonné de voir la facilité déconcertante, à laquelle il avait retenu les chants des supporters en à peine 30 minutes de jeu. Il avait passé 90 minutes à sauter pour encourager l'équipe, bras dessus-dessous avec Marion et Guillaume. Le lendemain, son corps et plus particulièrement ses cuisses et ses mains avaient protestés contre le traitement qu'il leur avait infligés, quant à sa voix, il s'était retrouvé aphone, mais depuis ce jour là, ils étaient amis, s'entraidant pour tout. Il s'était en quelque sorte, reconstitué une famille.

**« T'es habillé Potter !? »** Cria une voix depuis son palier.

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la douche, allant enfiler un vieux jean et un t-shirt, avant de courir ouvrir à son ami.

**« La traîtresse, elle voulait que je reste pour les aider avec leurs espèces de trucs qu'elles se tartinent sur la figure. »**

Harry rigola, avant d'aller chercher des bières dans le réfrigérateur, en offrant une à son ami. Trinquant ensemble, l'estomac d'Harry se mit à protester bruyamment, ayant encore sa dose de whisky à l'intérieur, et aucune nourriture, pour s'en remettre. Son mal de tête se fit plus intense, comme si c'était possible.

**« Alors Londres ? » **Demanda Guillaume en se saisissant d'une part de pizza, avant de tourner la boîte vers Harry.

**« Pleins de surprises… »** Marmonna Harry morose.

Guillaume mordit consciencieusement dans sa part, observant son ami. Harry semblait nostalgique, triste et malheureux. Il connaissait son ami depuis 4 ans, et jamais, il ne lui avait vu un regard aussi éteint, pas même la première année où il était arrivé.

**« Tu veux en parler ? »** S'enquit-il

**« Je veux pas te gêner avec mes problèmes. »**

**« Les amis sont faits pour ça tu sais. »**

Harry garda le silence, savourant sa part de pizza, se demandant s'il allait la vomir ou pas, mais son estomac se contenta de grogner de reconnaissance. Décidément manger était ce qui il y avait de plus simple et beau sur cette terre. Comme le disait Guillaume, une bonne bouffe et tout repart.

**« J'ai revu Hermione…Elle a été mon premier amour. Ma première en tout à vrai dire. Mais quand j'ai fui l'Angleterre, je l'ai abandonné, croyant qu'elle méritait mieux que moi »**

**« Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras pourquoi tu as fui ton pays ? »**

**« Non »**

Guillaume acquiesça en silence, il savait qu'Harry avait ses secrets, et qu'il n'en parlerait jamais. Il avait appris à vivre avec. Jamais Harry ne se confierait.

**« Donc tu l'as revu et ça c'est mal passé ? »** Reprit Guillaume désireux de connaître la suite.

**« On peut dire ça. J'ai appris qu'elle avait une petite fille, et que sa fille se trouve être la mienne… »**

**« Putain de merde ! »** S'exclama le jeune homme.

**« Comme tout dis »** Marmonna Harry

Harry se leva, allant allumer la télé, en avisant l'heure sur sa pendule. Outre sa passion pour le foot, Guillaume, lui en avait transmis une autre, tout aussi voire plus intéressante. Avoir la télévision allumée, quasiment 24H/24, juste pour l'avoir en bruit de fond. La plus part du temps, il ne l'a regardait même pas, mais au moins, l'appartement n'était pas silencieux.

**« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »** Demanda l'éditeur dans son dos.

**« Jordan… »**

Guillaume garda le silence, analysant son ami. Il n'était pas fin psychologue, mais il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Il avait toujours compris qu'Harry était un solitaire, qu'il aimait donner l'image d'apprécier sa solitude. Au début, il s'était laissé berner comme les autres, mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Harry passait plus de temps que lui à brasser de l'air, pour se donner l'illusion de mettre un peu de bruit dans sa vie. Sa télé allumée en n'importe quelle circonstance en était la preuve la plus évidente. Et maintenant, Harry apprenait qu'il était papa. Un père se devait d'être bien dans sa peau, de connaître ses désirs. Harry ne savait rien de tout cela. Mais peut-être qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un petit coup de pouce, peut-être que cette nouvelle le ferait sortir de sa léthargie ?

**« Que fais sa mère dans la vie ? »**

**« Elle est avocate »** Avoua Harry dans un sourire fier.

**« Son nom ? »**

**« Granger… »**

Guillaume alla s'asseoir en face de l'ordinateur portable, tapant le nom de la jeune femme et sa profession dans Google. Aussitôt, un site apparut à l'écran, lui donnant la confirmation qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait vu qu'une photo d'elle, elle était alors âgée de 17 ans, mais son visage même après toutes ses années n'avait pas changé.

**« Apparemment, elle a un associé… » **Annonça le jeune homme

**« Oui Malfoy… » **Répondit Harry une pointe d'amertume dans la voix

**« En tout cas, le Barreau anglais ne tarit pas d'éloge sur leur cabinet »** S'exclama Guillaume faisant sursauter Harry.

Comment le Barreau anglais et moldu de surcroît pouvait les connaître ? Rejoignant Guillaume, Harry se mit à lire le descriptif de leurs services, comprenant les messages cachés dans les phrases. Ainsi le grand Drago Malfoy acceptait de défendre aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus. Décidément, le blond était plein de surprise. Qui l'avait fait changer à ce point ? Hermione ou la femme enceinte qu'il avait aperçue ?

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, vous êtes content hein je suis sur XD Et là l'auteur se la pète^^**

**Non je plaisante. Alors je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews certains ont fait des remarques intéressantes.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre, vous plaise tout autant.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOo**

Les yeux dans le vague, Hermione était incapable de faire quoique se soit. Un mensonge, une farce, tel était l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle avait vécu dans un mensonge destructeur mais réconfortant toutes ses années.

Harry était réapparu à un moment où elle avait enfin décidé d'aller de l'avant. Drago et Astoria l'avaient aidé en cela. Le blond avait été soulagé de la revoir prendre du poil de la bête, et voilà que maintenant, elle sombrait à nouveau. Maudit soit Potter, il l'avait détruite. Potter l'avait envoûté, asservi et brisé, ne laissant qu'une femme meurtrie. Elle le détestait tellement.

Sa vue se brouilla, augmentant sa colère. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues, la forçant à aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour ne pas inquiéter Jordan qui regardait la télé.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter soit vivant ?

**_Cet homme m'a bousillé. Il m'a détruite le jour où il m'a quitté. J'ai longtemps refusé de croire à sa mort. Pour moi, Harry était parti vivre ailleurs, sans moi, sans avoir le courage de me dire, que je n'avais été qu'un corps chaud contre lequel, il se réchauffait quand il avait froid sous la tente. Je déteste les tentes, et tout ce qui s'en rapproche de près ou de loin, maintenant. Jamais, je ne partirais faire du camping, même si Drago et Astoria en meurent d'envie. Qu'ils y aillent sans moi._**

**_Le premier semestre est terminé, je suis officiellement en vacances, et Harry est officiellement mort. La nouvelle est parue dans la Gazette. Après plus d'une année de recherches, les auros et le ministère abandonnent, déclarant le héros de la population mort. Il avait eu droit à plusieurs statuts dans sa vie : le Survivant, le Sauveur, le Disparu, le Mort…_**

**_L'eau de mon bain est froide, j'en grelotte presque, mais je refuse de sortir. Je déteste ma vie, je déteste ce qu'il a fait de moi. Je me déteste ! Doucement, je ferme mes yeux, me laissant m'enfoncer dans l'eau froide de mon bain, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, observant le plafond blanc de notre appartement. _**

**_Mes yeux se referment à nouveau, et soudain je sens deux mains m'empoigner avec violence, me tirant de l'eau. Je comprends en me mettant à tousser que j'ai retenu ma respiration, je ne sais combien de temps._**

**_« Putain Granger ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ! » _**

**_Drago c'est lui, il n'y a que lui pour me parler de cette manière. Il est toujours là à veiller sur moi comme un grand frère. Quand mes pseudos-amis m'ont tourné le dos, lui est resté, je lui dois tellement._**

**_Rapidement, je me retrouve sur mes jambes, mes yeux se posent sur Drago qui tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, m'arrachant un sourire. Drago et l'image d'un lion, c'est assez ironique. Pestant contre ma manie de toujours tout changer de place, je le vois prendre une grande serviette de bain en m'enroulant dedans, me frictionnant pour me réchauffer. _**

**_Ces bras passent sous mes jambes me soulevant, me faisant sortir de cette salle de bain, où je le comprends maintenant, j'ai tenté d'en finir._**

**_« Je vais te préparer du thé et si tu bouges, t'es morte Granger ! »_**

**_Je frissonne malgré moi, il est vraiment en colère, je le sens à sa brusquerie dans chacun de ces gestes, dans sa façon de parler. Il se domine encore, mais pour combien de temps ?_**

**_Une tasse de thé entre dans mon champ de vision, je suis reconnaissante envers Drago. Thé vert à la menthe, avec un sucre. Cet homme me connaît trop bien…_**

**_« Je peux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé Hermione ? » __Me demande-t-il doucement, essayant de rester calme._**

**_« Où est Jordan ? »__ Répliquais-je éludant délibérément sa question. Je lui avais confié ma fille ce matin, j'aimerais savoir où elle se trouve._**

**_« Avec Astoria, elles sont allées voir sa mère »_**

**_J'acquiesce doucement. Astoria est ma meilleure amie, comme une sœur pour moi. Savoir Jordan avec elle, ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela._**

**_« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu »__ Recommença-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé._**

**_« Je sais »_**

**_« J'attends ! »__ Ordonna-t-il lui donnant l'illusion de revoir le Malfoy arrogant et méprisable._**

**_« Ils l'ont déclaré mort aujourd'hui… » _**

**_Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, mon corps se mettant à trembler. Le dire à voix haute est encore pire que je ne le pensais._**

**_Drago me prend dans ses bras, me berçant comme une enfant, faisant se tarir les larmes, jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans un sommeil agité où je ne cessais de murmurer le prénom d'Harry._**

L'amour ne devrait pas faire autant mal. Tout ce qu'on racontait aux enfants dans les contes de fées était faux. L'amour ne sauve pas, l'amour ne rend pas léger, il ne sert qu'à détruire petit à petit, ne laissant à la fin qu'une coquille vide.

Se passant de l'eau sur le visage, Hermione observa son visage creusé, ses yeux rouges, sa peau pâle, il était indéniable qu'elle avait pleuré. Tant pis, elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle se sentait fiévreuse.

Avisant l'heure sur la pendule, Hermione se dépêcha de se mettre aux fourneaux, la famille n'allant pas tarder à arriver, et si elle voulait avoir de quoi les nourrir, il fallait qu'elle se mette à cuisiner.

**« Maman ? »** L'appela Jordan assise sur le tabouret, pioche innocemment dans le plat de raisins secs. **« Pourquoi tu es toujours triste depuis que le monsieur m'a ramené ? »**

Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, tandis qu'elle continuait de découper le poulet. Les enfants étaient de fins observateurs, ils comprenaient plus vite que les adultes, elle aurait dût se douter que Jordan aurait remarqué son trouble.

**« C'est…une vieille connaissance que je croyais…morte, ma chérie »**

**« Comment il s'appelle ? » **

**« Harry Potter… »**

Jordan garda le silence, forçant Hermione à relever la tête. Sa fille réfléchissait, et malheureusement, elle était aussi intelligente qu'elle. Habituellement, elle s'en sentait fière, mais maintenant, elle aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit qu'une enfant insouciante. Dans sa mégarde, elle venait de se souvenir que sa fille connaissait l'identité de son père. Le Ministère ne leur avait pas laissé de répit, et maintenant, elle avait compris, elle le voyait à ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient.

**« Alors c'est papa ? »**

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle ne montrait rien de son trouble. Elle était aussi impassible que son oncle et son père lors de…

**« Oui ma chérie, c'est ton père » **

Jordan posa enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle pouvait lire toute la tristesse qu'engendrait cette nouvelle. Avec l'agilité d'une future attrapeuse de Quidditch, elle sauta du tabouret, partant en courant, s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dût aller la consoler, la rassurer. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force, elle-même ayant besoin d'aide.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici donc la suite.**

**Je tenais à remercier Cradoss et Choupy pour vos reviews. Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en alerte. Ca serait sympa d'avoir votre avis un de ces jours.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOo**

Il ne détestait pas Potter, ou du moins, il ne le détestait plus. Il avait appris à voir l'image derrière le héros. Curieusement, il n'avait pas été déçu de le savoir humain avec des défauts. Les mêmes défauts que lui. Il ne le détestait peut-être pas, mais il ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Potter avait causé trop de souffrances. Les siennes, mais aussi celle d'Hermione et maintenant de Jordan. Même si celle-ci ne lui était pas directement imputable.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait manqué de tact quand il avait annoncé sa paternité à Potter. Il avait voulu le faire réagir, et le comportement du brun l'avait déçu, même si il le comprenait. Il avait pris la fuite une nouvelle fois, et si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait très certainement fait exactement pareil.

Seulement, Jordan souffrait, Hermione aussi, mais la jeune femme vivait avec cette peine depuis 4 ans, Jordan était innocente, elle ne méritait pas d'apprendre ainsi que son père était vivant.

S'asseyant sur le lit, Drago caressa tendrement les cheveux de la petite, la réveillant tout doucement. Jordan s'était endormie, tenant entre elle son cerf. Il pouvait voir les larmes qui avaient marquées ses joues de porcelaine, tout comme il savait qu'une fois réveillée, elle agirait comme ci cela ne l'atteignait pas, étant trop fière, pour admettre sa peine.

Jordan lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de venir se blottir contre lui, en suçant son pouce. Qui aurait cru que la vie lui donnerait une seconde chance ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il lui arrivait encore de croire que tout allait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Chaque jour, quand il se réveillait, il était pris d'une panique sans nom pendant quelques secondes, craignant de voir sa vie s'effondrer. Il avait tellement travaillé, pour se racheter une conduite…

**_« Drago Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. »__ Commença la voix froide de Fudge, président du Magenmagot. __« Vous êtes accusé de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Complicité d'actes et d'aide envers l'organisation maléfique plus connue sous le nom de Mangemorts au service du Feu Mage Noir V…Voldemort »_**

**_Les chaînes qu'il portait autour du poignet se mirent à le serrer à l'extrême, rendant sa position plus difficile, la chaise en bois, n'aidant en rien pour se relaxer._**

**_« Qu'avez-vous à dire mangemort ? »__ Demanda Fudge_**

**_« Qu'il n'est pas un mangemort justement ! » __S'exclama une voix dans son dos, le faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils._**

**_Drago dut se faire violence pour garder son masque d'impassibilité en voyant Hermione Granger s'avancer droite et fière au milieu de la cour de justice. _**

**_« Hermione Jane Margareth Granger pour la défense votre honneur »__ Reprit la jeune femme d'une voix claire et assurée._**

**_« Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez Miss ? »_**

**_« Bien entendu, sinon je ne me trouverais pas devant vous. »_**

**_Drago se mit à déglutir, suspendu aux lèvres de la gryffondor. Quand il avait été arrêté, il était persuadé qu'il finirait sa vie à Azkaban, mais maintenant, il subsistait un minuscule espoir pour qu'il s'en sorte._**

**_« J'aimerais que vous preniez en compte le contexte de cette affaire. Drago Malfoy est fils de mangemort, il serait complètement fou et irréaliste de vous prouver le contraire, Feu Lucius Malfoy servait avec une dévotion sans borne Voldemort. Drago non »_**

**_« Comment le savez-vous ? »__ La coupa Fudge._**

**_« Quand on a un père mangemort, qu'on admire par peur plus qu'autre chose, on exécute ses ordres, ne serais-je que pour rester en vie, et plus particulièrement quand cet ordre est ordonné par le Mage Noir lui-même. Qui a la place du détenu, n'aurait pas aussi obéi pour garder l'espoir que peut être, il pourrait rester en vie ? »_**

**_Hermione garda le silence quelques minutes, donnant plus de poids à ces paroles._**

**_« Dumbledore lui-même était au courant de cette mission. C'est pour cela qu'il a laissé à Drago, la possibilité de l'assassiner, démontrant au cours de l'année scolaire, qu'il en était incapable. Drago a permis aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et pour cela, il mérite une punition certes. Mais quant au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, il n'a pas lancé l'Impardonnable, il avait même abaissé sa baguette, étant prêt à recevoir l'aide que pouvait lui offrir celui-ci. »_**

**_Plusieurs murmures apparurent parmi les membres de la cour, chacun chuchotant à l'oreille de l'autre, parlant entre eux de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre._**

**_« Harry Potter était présent sur la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir là, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il a tout vu, et m'en a parlé, j'ai soumis aux bureaux des expertises magiques, ce souvenir pour qu'il le certifie authentique. » _**

**_Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Granger soit aussi douée devant un auditoire, elle le défendait corps et âme, alors qu'il était son ennemi._**

**_« J'aimerais aussi vous souligner que Drago Malfoy n'est pas marqué et qu'au cours de la bataille finale au sein de Poudlard, il a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses personnes, notamment la mienne, en faisant rebondir l'Impardonnable que m'avait envoyé son propre père. »_**

**_Des exclamations de stupeurs se firent entendre dans la salle, faisant tressaillir Drago. Il ne s'était pas douté que la rouge et or savait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie._**

**_« Je terminerais sur ce que vous aurait dit Albus Dumbledore, si il avait pu être présent. Notre grandeur d'âme se dévoile totalement aux autres qu'au cours d'un acte qui permet de prendre position. Nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur, tout comme une seconde chance. »_**

**_Hermione termina sa plaidoirie, en se tournant vers Drago, plongeant quelques secondes, son regard dans le sien, avant de quitter la salle de tribunal._**

**_Quand la porte se fut refermée sur la jeune femme, Drago sentit le silence l'envahir. Son sort était entre les mains de ces personnes du Ministère, qui avaient tous perdu un être cher pendant la guerre. Après ce qui lui parut des heures, Fudge se leva pour proclamer la sentence._**

**_« Monsieur Malfoy, après délibération et compte tenu des divers témoignages apportés par Miss Granger, vous êtes donc condamné à 6 mois d'enfermement avec sursis à la prison d'Azkaban. Vous devrez par ailleurs, aider la Directrice Minerva McGonagall à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Vous êtes autorisé à purger votre peine au château. »_**

**_Fudge frappa trois fois pour terminer la séance, les chaînes le maintenant prisonnier, s'ouvrirent tandis qu'un auror qu'il identifia comme Kingsley lui offrir un sourire encourageant, avant de l'escorter sans la moindre animosité. _**

**_Il devait la vie à Hermione Granger, fille de moldue, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Il devait la vie à celle qu'il avait appelé pendant 6 ans 'la Sang de Bourbe'. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago éprouva du respect pour le courage des gryffondors et aux origines de la jeune femme._**

**« J'ai un papa Dray… »** Avoua Jordan d'une petite voix.

**« Je sais oui, on a tous un papa »**

**« Maman est triste depuis qu'elle la revu mais… »**

**« Mais ? » L'encouragea Drago.**

**« J'ai un papa ! Comme les autres enfants ! »**

Oui elle avait un papa. Ce constat ravissait la petite fille, et Drago ne pouvait que comprendre sa joie. Tout enfant espérait avoir une famille unie, lui-même l'avait espéré pendant de nombreuses années, avant de se construire la sienne.

**« Tu sais, je connais très bien ton papa. Lui et moi, on était toujours en train de se disputer pour un rien. Quand j'étais jeune, je ne l'aimais pas. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** S'étonna Jordan, surprise d'apprendre que son parrain n'appréciait pas quelqu'un et son père qui plus est.

**« J'étais jeune et bête, je n'arrivais pas à voir au-delà de l'image qu'il donnait. C'était le chouchou de tout le monde. »**

**« Et maintetant ? »**

**« Maintenant »** Corrigea Drago. **« Je suis adulte, je vois les choses différemment » **

**« Et lui, tu crois qu'il m'aime ? »**

Drago garda le silence, plongeant son regard dans celui si semblable de Potter. Est-ce que Potter aimait sa fille ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, mais il l'espérait sincèrement.

**« Qui n'aimerait pas ma petite princesse ! »** Répliqua Drago en ébouriffant Jordan, la faisant rire.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je tenais à remercier : Cradoss, Choupy, Pika, Chotsala, lapetiotesouris pour continuer à suivre cette fic et laisser des reviews.**

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOo**

Guillaume reposa le combiné une nouvelle fois, en secouant la tête. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler, c'était ce que Marion n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter à longueur de journée. _« Harry est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. » « Laisse Harry se débrouiller tout seul »_

Habituellement, il était en accord avec sa compagne, mais depuis le retour du brun, de son pays natal, il le voyait se morfondre. La culpabilité se lisait sur ses traits, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de malice, il rigolait moins souvent, s'emmurant dans le silence.

Harry était son ami et pour une fois, il allait passer contre l'avis de tous, Guillaume porta une nouvelle fois le combiné à son oreille, tapant d'une traite et sans faiblir le numéro de téléphone qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours plutôt.

Après quelques sonneries, Guillaume entendit une musique d'attente se déclencher, lui demandant de patienter quelques minutes.

_**«Law Firm Malfoy and Granger, Miss Granger phone »**_ Annonça une voix calme et souriante.

**« Hello, Guillaume Nolan. I would talk with Mr. Malfoy****.**** »** Répliqua Guillaume mal à l'aise.

_**«Sure. Please wait » **_

La musique d'attente s'enclencha à nouveau, permettant à Guillaume de reprendre ses esprits. En téléphonant, il aurait dû se douter qu'il risquait de tomber sur Hermione Granger elle-même, seulement, il avait espéré pouvoir y échapper.

Cette jeune femme avait une voix douce, claire et autoritaire. A son timbre de voix, il pouvait tout de suite, ressentir la puissance mais aussi le respect qu'elle devait imposer dans une pièce. C'était sans doute, ce qui avait charmé Harry quand il était encore qu'un adolescent.

_**«Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you? »**_ Se présenta une voix plus froide légèrement traînante.

**« Guillaume Nolan. We have a mutual friend, Harry Potter. ****I ... »**

_**«Would you like us to continue this conversation in French? »**_ Le coupa Drago.

**« Je ne serais pas contre en effet. »** Affirma Guillaume.

_**« Que voulez-vous ? »**_ Demanda Drago sans se soucier de son ton cassant.

**« Harry est un très bon ami et depuis son retour de Londres, il… »**

_**« Ecoutez, je n'ai rien contre vous, mais si Potter à des problèmes avec sa conscience, c'est son problème. »**_ L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Drago.

**« Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais… »**

_**« Justement, vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, alors… »**_

**« Cessez de m'interrompre et laissez moi terminer ! »** S'énerva Guillaume. **« Je ne viens pas plaider la cause d'Harry, mais je le connais et… »**

_**« Vraiment ? Vous le connaissez ? »**_ Se moqua Drago n'appréciant pas s'être fait interrompre. _**« En êtes-vous bien sur ? »**_

**« En tout cas, moi je peux au moins être considéré comme impartial dans cette histoire, ce qui n'est visiblement pas votre cas. »**

_**« Je ne vous permets pas de me juger ! »**_ S'exclama durement Drago. _**« Potter ne mérite pas que je prenne le temps de le plaindre »**_

**« Apprendre qu'il est père l'a réellement bouleversé. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il a acheté une poupée pour sa fille, avant de la ranger dans un placard, car il sait qu'il n'est pas en droit de la voir, il le comprend et… »**

_**« Jordan n'aime pas les poupées, qu'il essaye ce qui touche la F1 et le dessin… »**_Répliqua Drago avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.

Guillaume resta quelques secondes, le téléphone en main, le regard dans le vague. Drago Malfoy lui donnait l'impression d'être un homme froid et mesquin. Et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde, de la véracité de cette impression. Il semblait avoir un lourd passé avec son ami. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Harry, c'était ce qu'il avait dit ? Il ne le connaissait pas…

**_« Je peux vous aider ? »__ Demanda Guillaume en apercevant un jeune homme brun, perdu dans la rue._**

**_« Excuse-me ? »__ S'exclama le jeune adulte._**

**_« Can I help you ? »__ Réitéra une nouvelle fois Guillaume._**

**_Ce jeune homme semblait perdu et abattu. Jamais, il n'avait vu une telle tristesse dans le regard d'une personne aussi jeune. Il avait le visage tuméfié, de la terre incrusté dans ses vêtements et sur sa peau. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser aux moindres mouvements brusques. Plus que tout, c'était ses yeux qui l'impressionnaient. D'une maturité bien visible derrière cette tristesse, ces émeraudes lui donnaient confiance. _**

**_« What your name ? »__ Lui demanda doucement Guillaume ne voulant pas l'effrayer. _**

**_« Harry… »_**

**_« Moi c'est Guillaume » __Sourit le brun entraînant le jeune adulte dans un café, commandant au barman deux tasses de cafés et des croissants._**

**_Rapidement, Patrick son serveur attitré depuis de nombreuses années vint lui apporter sa commande, le remerciant d'un sourire, Guillaume tendit d'autorité au jeune Harry une viennoiserie, ainsi que sa boisson, lui ordonnant de se restaurer. _**

**_Bien que craintif au début, Harry finit par mordre avec avidité dans le croissant, soupirant d'aise de sentir enfin de la nourriture dans son estomac._**

**_« There has long as you are in Lyon? »__ S'enquit Guillaume._**

**_« 3 days… » _**

**_« Where are you from ? __England ? »__ Le questionna le brun, son opinion sur le jeune homme se faisant de secondes en secondes._**

**_Harry acquiesça doucement, portant la tasse fumante de café à ses lèvres. Harry grimaça légèrement quand le liquide âcre entra en contact avec sa bouche, faisant rire Guillaume._**

**_«In France, we drink coffee, tea is not our thing too » _**

**_Harry acquiesça, portant une nouvelle fois, la tasse à ses lèvres. Très vite le silence se fit entre les deux hommes, Guillaume ayant compris qu'Harry était paumé et qu'il s'en sortirait avec de l'aide. Un travail et un toit, ensuite il ferait son bout de chemin._**

**_« How old are you? » _**

**_« 18 years ago »_**

**_«What would you do in life? I work for a publishing house and now we are looking for young recruits »__ Lui proposa Guillaume en toute amabilité._**

**_La flamme qui brilla dans les yeux d'Harry à l'évocation de son métier, ne lui échappa pas. Ce jeune homme aimait les livres, et il cherchait un nouveau stagiaire à former à l'édition. Avec un peu de poigne et de volonté, il pourrait le faire engager._**

**_Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'aider toutes les personnes sans abri qu'il croisait. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait de donner quelques pièces, mais avec Harry… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce jeune l'attirait. Il dégageait une grande force, mais il avait surtout l'impression de voir un gamin qui avait pris trop de coups durs dans la vie, et il était bien placé pour savoir, qu'on avait du mal à s'en sortir. Alors oui, il allait aider Harry, même si il savait qu'il allait essuyer des remarques._**

**« Guillaume ! »** S'exclama une nouvelle fois Harry

**« Harry ? »** S'étonna le brun

**« Qui était en ligne pour te mettre dans cet état ? »** Se moqua Harry en déposant une tasse de café sur le bureau de son ami.

**« La réponse ne va pas te plaire… »**

**« Dis toujours »**

**« J'ai appelé Drago Malfoy… »**

**« Quoi !?! »** S'horrifia Harry. **« De quel droit as-tu fait cela ! »**

**« Je voulais t'aider ! »** Se défendit Guillaume. **« Et d'ailleurs sache que ta fille ne joue pas aux poupées ! »**

Harry soupira bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en face du bureau.

**« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »** Demanda Harry

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture

**oOo**

Enfilant son peignoir, Hermione se leva en baillant, les yeux encore imprégnés de sommeil. Ouvrant ses volets avant de quitter sa chambre, la jeune femme frissonna légèrement en sentant les températures glaciales de la matinée.

Sortant de sa chambre, la brunette alla directement à la cuisine, mettant l'eau à chauffer pour son thé. Préparant activement le petit déjeuner, la jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur, en constatant que Jordan n'était pas arrivée en courant en entendant l'eau bouillir.

Coupant le brûleur de la cuisinière, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre la chambre de sa fille, ouvrant doucement la porte au cas où celle-ci dormirait encore.

**« Maman… »** Sanglota Jordan en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

**« Jordan, ma chérie, ca ne va pas ? » **Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant, posant sa main sur le front de sa fille. **« Mais tu as de la fièvre ! »**

Jordan se mit à atchoumer, provoquant des petites boules d'étoiles étincelantes bleues. Très vite, la fillette se mit à flotter au dessus de son lit, de quelques centimètres, éternuant et toussant de plus en plus.

Hermione alla chercher sa baguette magique, envoyant un patronus au seul médecin en qui, elle pouvait avoir un semblant de confiance dans la communauté magique. Rapidement, le crac caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre dans le salon, faisant sursauter Jordan.

**« Dans la chambre »** Indiqua Hermione se levant du lit de Jordan. **« Merci d'être venue aussi vite. »**

**« Je t'en prie »** Répliqua Ginny. **« C'est mon métier. Alors Jordan, tu es malade ? »** Demanda doucement Ginny, demandant à Hermione de sortir d'un mouvement de tête léger.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Hermione soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle allait encore avoir des problèmes avec le Ministère. Se reprenant rapidement, la jeune femme alla s'habiller, avant de regagner la cuisine, attendant que Ginny l'appelle pour lui donner son diagnostic.

Se servant fébrilement une tasse de thé, Hermione se prit à penser à Harry. Qu'était-il devenu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté il y a 4 ans ?

**« Jordan a une bonne grippe »** Lui apprit Ginny en prenant place sur le tabouret face au bar de sa cuisine.

Hermione servit une tasse à la jeune femme sous le regard attentif de la rousse. Ginny l'observait, l'étudiant, se remémorant encore la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu...

**_Déposant sa tasse sur sa table basse, Ginny referma son châle autour de ses épaules avant d'aller ouvrir. _**

**_« Hermione ! »__ S'exclama-t-elle surprise de trouver la jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte._**

**_« Elle est malade Ginny ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »__ S'écria Hermione totalement paniquée._**

**_Ginny l'invita à entrer, refermant la porte derrière la brunette, vérifiant machinalement si elle était seule._**

**_« Je sais que tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme…mais tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance… »_**

**_Hermione était hystérique, tremblait de la tête aux pieds, tenant sa fille contre elle. Ginny invita Hermione à s'asseoir, avant d'aller chercher sa trousse de médicomage. Récitant un sort antiseptique pour ses mains et sa baguette, Ginny se pencha pour prendre la fille d'Hermione dans ses bras, quand la brunette se recula, affolée, ne voulant pas lâcher sa fille._**

**_« Hermione, donne la moi » __Lui demanda Ginny d'une voix douce ne voulant pas rajouter au trouble de son ancienne amie. __« Je ne lui ferais rien, je te le promets, laisse moi l'examiner maintenant »_**

**_Hermione acquiesça faiblement, tendant Jordan à Ginny. La rousse prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, avant de demander à Hermione de se lever pour qu'elle puisse la coucher sur le canapé._**

**_Après plusieurs minutes où la jeune médicomage récita des incantations, elle alla chercher une potion pour la fièvre dans sa trousse, quand Hermione lui attrapa le poignet violemment. Ginny lui lança un regard concentré et professionnel, qui fit lâcher prise à la brunette. Administrant la potion à la petite, Ginny se releva en soufflant de soulagement. L'enfant n'avait rien de grave._**

**_« Elle va bien Hermione. Une bronchite. Je vais te prescrire des potions pour qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite. »_**

**_« Et sa magie ? »__ S'enquit Hermione d'une voix faible._**

**_« Toujours aussi puissante. En grandissant, tu devras faire attention à elle. »_**

**_Le silence se fit dans l'appartement, pendant que Ginny notait le traitement de Jordan sur une ordonnance. Hermione caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille, sous les regards en biais de la rouquine. _**

**_« Tu dois attendre 1 heure avant de pouvoir te déplacer avec elle à cause de la potion, laisse moi t'offrir un thé »__ Sourit Ginny heureuse malgré tout de revoir son ancienne camarade._**

**_Hermione acquiesça avant de suivre Ginny dans la cuisine pendant que celle-ci préparait le thé de façon moldue. _**

**_« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? »_**

**_« Bien, enfin mieux, j'ai eu très peur »_**

**_« Elle ira mieux d'ici 4/5 jours, rassure toi »_**

**_« J'ai appris que tu avais terminé première de ta promo. Félicitations ! »_**

**_« Merci, mais elles sont de rigueur pour toi aussi, tu as ouvert ton cabinet avec Malfoy il me semble »_**

**_« Exact. Droit sorcier et moldu »__ Avoua fièrement la brunette._**

**_« Il semblerait que tu avais raison. Il a changé »__ Reconnut Ginny en rougissant légèrement._**

**_Le silence se fit entre les deux anciennes amies, chacune replongeant dans leurs souvenirs respectifs de Poudlard. _**

**_« Ecoute… »__ Commença Ginny. __« On a un lourd passé mais aujourd'hui, on a grandi, j'ai grandi et même si nous ne sommes plus amies. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide pour Jordan, je serais là. »_**

**_« Merci Gin' »__ Répondit Hermione émue._**

**« Je lui ai administré une potion qui devrait faire tomber la température. Je te ferais parvenir les potions une fois dans mon cabinet. »** Lui apprit la jeune médicomage. **« Souhaites-tu une potion canalisant les pouvoirs temporairement ? » **S'enquit-t-elle

**« Non »** Répliqua fermement Hermione en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier. **« Je te remercie Ginny »**

**---**

Son thermos de thé dans une main, Hermione referma la porte de son cabinet, offrant un sourire chaleureux mais fatigué à Gladys. La jeune stagiaire la salua, avant de venir à sa rencontre, avec une pile de lettres et de messages à son attention.

**« Il y a un homme qui vous attend dans votre bureau depuis ce matin. »** Lui annonça Gladys d'une voix légèrement mécontente.

**« Très bien, je vais le recevoir de suite. Rends moi service, téléphone à la maison et demande comment va Jordan »**

Gladys acquiesça, tandis qu'Hermione prit la direction de son bureau, regardant les lettres qui lui étaient adressées à Drago et elle.

**« Veuillez m'excusez pour ce retard, j'ai eu un imprévu. »** Annonça Hermione d'une voix calme fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à l'homme qui n'avait pas daigné se lever quand elle était entrée.

Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à son propre bureau, on toqua à la porte, avant que Gladys n'entre en souriant.

**« Mrs Greengrass-Malfoy me fait vous dire que Jordan dort et que la fièvre est tombée, et que vous devriez recevoir de la visite sous peu. »**

**« Merci Gladys, prenez une non deux heures de pause. »**

**« Bien Madame »**

La porte se referma sur la jeune femme, le regard d'Hermione se perdant dans le vague. Elle allait devoir congédier ce futur client le plus rapidement possible.

**« Bien, veuillez m'excuser mais nous allons devoir…Harry ! »** S'exclama la brunette en se retournant trouvant Harry debout face à elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

**« Je… »**

**« Tu as ta cape ? »** Le coupa-t-elle

**« Oui mais… »**

**« Mets là ! »**

**« Je… »**

**« Fais ce que je te dis Potter ! »** S'énerva Hermione en posant son thermos sur son bureau.

Obtempérant Harry eut juste le temps de revêtir sa cape quand le Pop du transplanage retentit dans le bureau d'Hermione.

**« Ron »** Le salua la brunette.

**« Granger, ta bâtarde de fille a encore fait des siennes ! » **S'éleva la voix froide et méprisante du roux.

**« Elle est malade. Sa grippe influe sur ses pouvoirs »**

**« Tu lui trouves encore des excuses. Je t'avais pourtant prévu, cette erreur de la nature n'aurait jamais dû naître »**

**« Ron ! Par Merlin, tais toi ou je te jure que… »**

**« Tu ne t'en prendrais pas à un auror »** Minauda Ron.

**« Pourquoi c'est toi qui est ici ? Où est Kingsley ? »**

**« J'ai intercepté le message avant lui. »**

**« Une vengeance une fois de plus ? Tu n'en as pas marre Weasley ? »** Répliqua Hermione acerbe.

**« Ta convocation. Tâche de venir cette fois, ton mangemort d'ami ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger. »**

L'enveloppe tomba sur le bureau d'Hermione, tandis que les ex-gryffondors s'affrontaient du regard.

**« Je ne te laisserais pas faire Ron »** Le congédia Hermione.

**« On t'avait prévenu Hermione. De gré ou de force le Ministère bridera les pouvoirs de Jordan même si je dois t'enfermer pour cela »** Termina Ron avant de transplaner laissant Hermione seule.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en soupirant bruyamment, avant de se saisir de l'enveloppe laissée par Ron. Parcourant rapidement la lettre, la jeune femme la froissa avant de la jeter en boule à travers son bureau.

Se massant les tempes, Hermione ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant soupirer d'aise. Cette main la réconfortait, l'apaisait…

**« Hermione ? »**

La jeune femme se releva en entendant la voix d'Harry retentir dans son bureau, elle avait oublié sa présence. Comprenant que la main qu'elle avait tant appréciée, appartenait au brun, Hermione mit de la distance entre eux, pour se protéger.

**« Tu as des problèmes avec notre fille ? »** Lui demanda Harry réellement inquiet, une colère bien visible dans la voix.

**« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ma fille ! Tu as perdu le droit d'être son père, le jour que tu nous as abandonné » **Répliqua la jeune femme ne sachant pas vers qui se tournait la colère d'Harry

**« Touché… » **

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ? »** Le questionna Hermione où plus aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage.

**« J'aimerais apprendre à connaître Jordan… »**

**« Il en est hors de question ! »**

**« Vis-à-vis de la loi je… »**

**« Ne viens pas me parler de loi à moi ! Pas à moi qui vit avec elle chaque jour ! »** Explosa Hermione faisant s'assombrir le regard d'Harry.

**« Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère après moi, je comprends, je t'assure je… »**

**« Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant avec moi. Ne fais pas celui qui se pose en victime en admettant ces tords ! »**

**« Hermione je… Tu ne veux pas que je fasse partit de la vie de notre fille mais… »**

**« C'est ma fille Potter ! MA FILLE !!! »**

**« NOTRE FILLE ! » **Hurla à son tour Harry, son regard devenant vert foncé faisant se reculer Hermione. Harry venait de perdre son calme… **« Tu refuses que pour le moment j'apprennes à la connaître, mais changeras-tu d'avis un jour ? »** Demanda le brun plus calmement.

Hermione garda le silence, baissant la tête pour ne plus faire face au regard d'Harry. Son regard l'avait toujours déstabilisé, et la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi dur et foncé, ils avaient…

**« Je ne sais pas… »** Murmura la brunette

**« Je comprends »**

Harry allait quitter le bureau quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

**« Si je n'étais pas partit, je t'aurais détruite Hermione… »**

**« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, puisqu'au final, tu m'as détruite quand même… »**

Harry allait esquiver un mouvement pour se retourner auprès d'Hermione, quand finalement, il sortit du bureau, laissant une enveloppe derrière la porte.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, chapitre dont je suis plus que fière. Il m'est venu un soir de réunion au taff et le résultat ben j'en suis contente !

J'attends vos avis

Bonne lecture

* * *

**oOo**

_**« Harry »**__ Murmura Hermione__**. « Tu te sens…bien ? »**_

_**« Oui »**__ Mentit-il._

_Il était dans la tente, étendu sur la couchette inférieure de l'un des lits superposés, sous une pile de couvertures. Il devinait l'aube proche à en juger par le silence et la lumière froide, mate, qu'il percevait à travers la toile du toit. Il était trempé de sueur, il la sentait sur les draps et les couvertures._

_**« On a réussi à s'échapper ? »**_

_**« Oui »**__ Dit Hermione. __**« J'ai dû utiliser un sortilège de Lévitation pour te mettre au lit, je n'arrivais pas à te soulever…Tu as été…tu as été très… »**_

_Des ombres violettes se dessinaient sous les yeux marron d'Hermione et il remarqua une petite éponge dans sa main : elle lui avait essuyé le visage…_

_**« Tu as été malade »**__ Acheva-t-elle. __**« Très malade. »**_

_**« Il y a combien de temps que nous nous sommes enfuis ?**_

_**« Des heures. C'est presque le matin. »**_

_**«Et j'ai été…quoi ? Inconscient ? »**_

_**« Pas exactement »**__ Répondit Hermione gênée. __**« Tu criais, tu gémissais…des choses. »**__ Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui mit Harry mal à l'aise._

_Qu'avait-il fait ? Hurlé des formules de maléfices, comme Voldemort ? Pleuré comme un bébé dans son lit d'enfant ?_

_**« Je n'arrivais pas à t'enlever l'Horcruxe »**__ Dit Hermione._

_Il devina qu'elle voulait changer de sujet._

_**« Il était collé, collé à ta poitrine. Il a laissé une marque. Je suis désolée, j'ai été obligée de jeter un sortilège de Découpe pour le détacher. Le serpent t'a mordu aussi mais j'ai nettoyé la plaie et j'y ai mis du dictame… »**_

_Il remonta son T-shirt humide de sueur et regarda. Il y avait à l'endroit de son cœur un ovale écarlate, là où le médaillon l'avait brûlé. Il vit aussi les traces de crochets à moitié guéries sur son avant-bras._

_**« Où as-tu mis l'Horcruxe ? »**_

_**« Dans mon sac. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne plus le porter pendant un certain temps. »**_

_Il retomba sur les oreillers et observa le visage grisâtre, aux traits tirés, d'Hermione._

_**« Nous n'aurions pas dû aller à Godric's Hollow. C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute, Hermione, je suis désolé. »**_

_**« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Moi aussi, je voulais y aller. Je pensais vraiment que Dumbledore avait pu laisser l'épée là-bas pour que tu viennes la chercher. »**_

_**« Oui, eh bien…Nous nous sommes trompés… »**_

_**« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Que s'est-il passé quand elle t'a emmené en haut ? Est-ce que le serpent se cachait quelque part ? Il l'a tuée et t'a attaqué ensuite ? »**_

_**« Non »**__ Répondit-il. __**« C'était elle le serpent… ou le serpent était elle…depuis le début. »**_

_**« Qu…Quoi ? »**_

_Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait encore sur lui l'odeur de la maison de Bathilda, une odeur qui rendait ses souvenirs horriblement vivants._

_**« Bathilda avait sans doute dû mourir depuis un certain temps. Le serpent était…était en elle. Tu-Sais-Qui l'avait placé là, à Godric's Hollow, pour qu'il m'attende. Tu avais raison. Il savait que je reviendrais.**_

_**« Le serpent était en elle ? »**_

_Il rouvrit les yeux : Hermione paraissait révoltée, dégoûtée._

_**« Lupin nous a dit que nous aurions à affronter une forme de magie impossible à imaginer. »**__ Reprit Harry. __**« Elle ne voulait pas parler devant toi parce qu'elle s'exprimait en Fourchelang, uniquement en Fourchelang, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment mais moi, bien sûr, je pouvais la comprendre. Une fois que nous sommes montés dans la chambre, le serpent a envoyé un message à Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai entendu dans ma tête, je l'ai senti surexcité, il lui a ordonné de m'attraper…et ensuite… »**_

_Il se souvint du serpent qui sortait du cou de Bathilda. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails._

_**« Elle s'est transformée, elle s'est transformée en serpent et elle a attaqué. »**_

_Il regarda les traces de morsure._

_**« Ce n'était pas pour me tuer, simplement pour me garder là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tu-Sais-Qui. »**_

_Si seulement il avait réussi à tuer le serpent, toute cette expédition aurait valu la peine…Profondément écœuré, il se redressa et rejeta les couvertures. _

_**« Harry, non, il faut absolument que tu te reposes ! »**_

_**« C'est toi qui as besoin de dormir. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as une mine épouvantable. Moi je vais très bien. Je vais monter la garde. Où est ma baguette ? »**_

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder._

_**« Où est ma baguette Hermione ? »**_

_Elle se mordait la lèvre et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_**« Harry… »**_

_**« Où est ma baguette ?! »**_

_Elle tendit la main par terre, près du lit, et la lui donna._

_La baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix était presque coupée en deux. Un fragile filament de plume maintenait les deux parties attachées. Le bois s'était complètement cassé en deux morceaux. Harry prit la baguette entre ses mains comme s'il s'était agi d'un être vivant qui aurait subi une terrible blessure. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir posément : tout n'était plus qu'un mélange confus de peur, de panique._

_**« Harry » **__Murmura Hermione à voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine__**. « Je crois c'est à cause de moi. Quand nous avons fui, le serpent nous attaquait et j'ai jeté un maléfice Explosif qui a rebondi dans tous les sens…Il a dû…il a dû atteindre… »**_

_La voix d'Hermione se brisa, amenant un silence lourd et pesant sous la tente. Harry entendait parfaitement la culpabilité dans la voix de son amie, elle transpirait, respirait la culpabilité, elle s'en voulait, et lui aussi, lui en voulait. Elle lui avait peut être sauvé la vie, mais sa baguette…Elle était un des objets les plus précieux qu'il possédait._

_**« Harry, je… »**_

_**« LA FERME ! »**__ Hurla-t-il envoyant valser une chaise qui se fracassa en morceaux faisant sursauter Hermione. _

_La jeune femme garda le silence, Harry se retourna le regard noir de colère la faisant trembler légèrement. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Les larmes qu'elle avait courageusement retenu, se mirent à couler, tandis qu'Harry l'observait toujours, les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps._

_**« La ferme Hermione ! Tais-toi ! » **__Reprit Harry d'une voix rauque. __**« Ne dis plus un mot… »**_

_**« Mais… »**_

_Harry s'approcha à grands pas, se saisissant d'une main de la gorge d'Hermione sans la serrer._

_**« Arrête Harry…Tu me fais peur… »**__ Murmura Hermione la respiration saccadée._

_Prenant conscience des larmes de la jeune femme, Harry la lâcha, se détournant de la brunette, mettant de la distance entre eux. Hermione porta une main à sa gorge, se massant légèrement, là où Harry l'avait empoigné. _

_Elle avait eu peur un court instant, avant de comprendre. Harry venait de se briser sous ses yeux. Le Grand Harry Potter n'était plus qu'Harry, un adolescent de 17 ans, meurt de peur. Elle aussi avait peur, ils avaient tous peur…_

_Hermione s'approcha doucement d'Harry, debout devant elle, elle pouvait l'entendre respirer profondément, pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, stabilisant sa respiration petit à petit. Doucement, Hermione s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son ami, posant une main sur son épaule, une autre sur la taille ferme d'Harry. Essayant de lui communiquer du réconfort sans mot, juste par sa présence._

_Harry soupira faiblement en sentant les mains d'Hermione sur lui. Il avait faillit lui faire du mal physiquement, et pourtant, elle était encore là, près de lui, avec lui, sans se poser de questions. Fermant les yeux, Harry s'empara de la main d'Hermione posée sur sa taille, entrelaçant leurs mains. Hermione le laissa faire, serrant plus fort les doigts d'Harry. Le brun se retourna délicatement, faisant enfin face à son amie. Hermione était inquiète, ces iris aussi noir que du chocolat en fusion. Les larmes avaient laissés des sillons sur ses joues pâles, amenant avec elle, la poussière qui avait envahi la chambre de Godric's Hollow lors de l'attaque._

_Hermione était là avec lui, depuis le début, elle avait toujours été là. Cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, son insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à lui… Son Hermione, son amie, cette jeune femme si belle alors qu'elle avait l'apparence d'une vagabonde fatiguée, légèrement maigre…_

_Se penchant en douceur, Harry posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Un baiser rapide où malgré tout, il avait eu le temps de sentir les lèvres fines et douces de la brunette. Hermione se recula surprise, posant une main sur le torse d'Harry, mettant une distance minime entre eux. _

_Il pouvait voir dans son regard, le doute et les questions. Il le savait, elle ne comprenait plus, elle ne le comprenait plus._

_**« Pourquoi ? »**__ Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix calme et assurée. __**« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça »**_

_**« Tu veux savoir ? »**__ Se moqua clairement Harry face à la mine interrogative et déterminée de son amie._

_**« Oui. »**__ Répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. __**« Aurais-tu oublié qui nous sommes ? » **_

_**« Non, je n'ai rien oublié. »**_

_**« Alors pourquoi ?! »**__ Hurla-t-elle finalement. _

_Harry garda le silence, ne voulant pas répondre à la jeune femme. Elle allait s'énerver face à son mutisme, il le savait, il n'attendait que cela, qu'elle perde son calme, car à cet instant, il pourrait enfin jouer sur le même front, il pourrait l'entraîner dans son jeu, dans leur perte. Il sombrait et il était bien décidé à l'entraîner avec lui. Sa conscience lui hurlait qu'il était égoïste de faire cela à Hermione, mais il n'en avait cure._

_**« J'attends une réponse Harry ! »**__ S'énerva Hermione. __**« Putain mais réponds quand je te parle ! Pourquoi tu m'as… »**_

_Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres d'Harry s'étant emparées des siennes avec force et violence, les bras du brun la collant à lui, ne lui donnant aucun moyen de fuir. Harry l'embrassait avec rage et désespoir, il n'y avait aucun sentiment, juste ce besoin répréhensible et maladif de se sentir moins seul._

_Frustration, désespoir, colère, abandon, peine et haine. Rien qu'un amas d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres._

_**« Harry… »**__ Murmura faiblement Hermione tandis que le brun venait de le soulever comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, les faisant tout deux tomber sur le grand fauteuil._

_Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son amie, ses lèvres dévorant le cou délicat de la brunette, la marquant comme si elle était son objet, sa chose à lui, et à cet instant, dans son esprit où plus aucune conscience ne subsistait, c'était ce qu'elle était, son bien à lui._

_**« Harry arrête…Nous ne devrions pas… »**__ Tenta Hermione avant de laisser échapper un premier gémissement, en sentant la langue d'Harry la lécher sous le lobe de l'oreille__**. « Harry… »**_

_**« Pour une fois dans ta vie, Granger ferme là et laisse-toi faire… »**_

_Hermione se crispa, devenant aussi raide qu'un bout de bois, avant de gesticuler avec force, tentant de se dégager des bras d'Harry. _

_**« JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE POTTER !! »**__ Hurla-t-elle finalement une fois qu'elle fut loin du brun._

_**« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Putain Hermione ! Pourquoi tu te refuses ! »**_

_**« Mais parce que tu ne m'aimes pas Harry ! Je… »**_

_**« On est en guerre Hermione ! On va mourir, je vais mourir, pourquoi tu refuses de te payer du bon temps. Tu te réserves pour qui ? Ron ! Laisse-moi rire, ce n'est qu'un lâche que je méprise de nous avoir abandonné ! »**_

_**« Ginny… » **__Murmura faiblement Hermione en se mettant à pleurer._

_**« Ginny ?! »**__ Hurla Harry__**. « Mais elle est où Ginny ?! Pas ici en tout cas ! Je l'ai quitté !! »**_

_**« Pour la protéger ! »**__ Répliqua vivement Hermione. __**« Moi tu veux que me détruire ! Me détruire avec toi ! »**_

_**« Je te veux tout court ! Parce que tu es là, parce que je t'aime sans savoir de quel amour on parle ! Parce qu'on est seul ! Parce que…Parce ce que j'en ai besoin, j'ai envie de toi… »**_

_Hermione ferma les yeux douloureusement, tentant d'effacer les paroles d'Harry de son esprit. Comment la situation avait-elle pût dégénérer autant ? _

_Harry se leva du fauteuil, faisant reculer Hermione. Harry souffla plusieurs fois, en inspirant profondément, avant de poser un regard serein et froid sur Hermione._

_**« Ecoute Mione. On est en guerre, plus rien ne sera comme avant et si ca se trouve, tu ne reverras jamais Ron ! »**_

_Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione, tandis que la jeune femme referma ses bras autour d'elle, faisant soupirer de colère Harry._

_**« Putain mais arrête de chialer ! Elle est où la lionne forte et courageuse ! Putain elle est où !! »**_

_Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol, tremblant, pleurant, les mains se crispant avec force sur ses vêtements. _

_**« Arrête Hermione »**__ La voix d'Harry s'était radoucie, redevenant aussi douce et amicale qu'elle avait toujours été. __**« On savait que ce serait dur, on le savait… Ca va aller… »**__ Conclu-t-il en s'asseyant à distance respectable de la jeune femme. _

_Les pleurs de la brunette redoublèrent, forçant Harry à se rapprocher d'Hermione, passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Hermione se raccrocha à lui, incapable de cesser ces pleurs. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher pour la toute première. Elle avait désespérément besoin de sentir Harry contre elle, de se sentir protégée. _

_**« Tu t'en sortiras Mione, je te le promets »**__ La rassura Harry lui embrassant tendrement le front._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un rêve si réel. Ces souvenirs, ce souvenir le plus marquant de tous, revenaient le hanter. Il se rappelait encore très bien de ce jour-là sous la tente. Il avait fait preuve de violence envers Hermione, tant physiquement que verbalement, la jeune femme lui ayant bien rendu la pareil. Ce jour là avait marqué le début d'une relation aussi belle que destructrice.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et merci pour vos reviews

* * *

**oOo**

Une tasse de café et une part de tarte arrivèrent sur la table du salon de thé faisant sortir un jeune homme de sa lecture intensive de son journal. Remerciant la serveuse, le brun se remit à feuilleter la Gazette du Sorcier, avant de se stopper sur une page, froissant le papier en se mettant à le serrer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Reposant le journal, Jay Matthews sortit son téléphone portable, composant rapidement le numéro qui l'intéressait. Après trois tentatives échouées, Drago finit par répondre d'une voix froide, cassante et blessante. Il était incontestable que le blond avait passé une mauvaise journée.

**« Tu peux me rejoindre au salon de thé ? »** S'enquit Jay

**« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? »** Cingla Drago.

**« Non ça ne peut pas attendre ! »**

**« 5 minutes et je suis là »**

La communication se coupa brusquement, faisant sourire Jay. Drago n'avait jamais été doué pour prendre soin de ses appareils moldus. Il avait d'ailleurs engagé les paris avec Astoria et Hermione pour savoir combien de temps durerait son nouveau portable.

**« Qu'est ce qui y avait de si urgent ? »** Attaqua directement Drago faisant signe à la serveuse de venir prendre sa commande.

**« Ceci »** Répondit le brun tendant la Gazette à Drago.

**« Je pensais qu'Hermione t'en avais parlé »** Annonça le blond en parcourant rapidement l'article des yeux.

**« J'étais en déplacement. Mais là n'est pas la question. Comment c'est passé l'audience ? »**

**« Mal… » **Souffla Drago portant son thé à ses lèvres. **« C'était plus qu'une simple audience. Cette fois, ils sont allés plus loin, ils veulent retirer la garde de Jordan à Hermione. Prouver qu'elle n'est pas apte à l'élever. »**

**« C'est n'importe quoi ! » **S'écria Jay recevant des regards courroucés de certains clients.

**« Je suis bien d'accord. »** Approuva Drago. **« Mais apparemment je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »** Reprit-il les lèvres pincées.

**« Seigneur, Dray te serrais-tu disputé avec Hermione ? »** S'étonna Jay.

**« Oui ! »**

**« C'est rare. »** Remarqua le brun**. « A quel propos ? »**

**« Jordan et l'aide que pourrait lui fournir Potter… »** Marmonna Drago.

A l'entente du nom Potter, Jay se crispa légèrement, faisant froncer les sourcils de Drago. Le brun laissa son regard se perdre sur la foule qu'il observait depuis la vitre, remuant inconsciemment son café.

**« Jay ? »** S'étonna Drago.

**« Tu vas trouver cela stupide. »** Avoua Jay le regard toujours perdu sur la foule.

**« Tu t'inquiètes au sujet de Potter. »** Comprit le blond.

**« C'est le premier homme qui a partagé la vie de Mia… »**

**« Certes. »**

Jay souffla de dépit, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Drago ne disait rien et cela l'inquiétait. Il s'était absenté plus d'une semaine, et il y avait très bien pu se passer énormément de choses. Peut être qu'Hermione avait décidé de…

**« Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »** S'exclama Drago coupant Jay dans ses réflexions.

**« Que…Quoi !? »**

**« Hermione t'aime, crétin de moldu ! »**

**« Je sais qu'elle m'aime »**

**« Alors quoi ? »**

**« C'est le père de Jordan… »**

Le téléphone de Jay se mit à sonner interrompant leur conversation. Vérifiant le nom de l'appelant, le brun décrocha un sourire tendre sur les lèvres sous un Drago levant les yeux au ciel. La conversation ne dura que quelques minutes, quand enfin le brun reporta son attention sur son ami.

**« Il pourrait l'aider ? »** Demanda Jay.

**« Qui ? »**

**« Harry Potter »**

**« Ca me tue de l'avouer mais Potter est puissant et respecté dans notre monde. S'il revenait aujourd'hui et s'alliait à Hermione, le Ministère s'effacerait, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos le Sauveur du Monde Magique. »**

**« Hermione est contre ? »**

**« Contre ? C'est pire oui, elle m'a menacé de mort si jamais je contactais Potty. »**

**« Elle a peur de lui ? »**

**« Je…Non je ne pense pas. Ecoute, essaye de la convaincre, parle lui, elle t'écoutera peut-être. »**

**« Très bien, mais si je dois dormir sur le canapé ce soir, je viendrais dormir sur le tien »** Annonça en souriant Jay tandis qu'il se levait, terminant rapidement sa tasse.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le salon, Jay se retourna une dernière fois, rappelant Drago qui venait de lui piquer sa part de tarte.

**« Hey Malfoy ! Si tu me traites encore une fois de crétin, je t'en colle une ! »**

**« Cause toujours chéri ! »** Répliqua Drago en faisant au revoir avec sa main au brun.

---

_**« Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter. »**__ Dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée. __**« Drago, viens là. »**_

_Harry n'osa pas regarder directement Drago mais il le vit de côté : une silhouette légèrement plus grande que lui se levant d'un fauteuil, un visage flou, pâle et pointu, sous des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc._

_Greyback força à nouveau les prisonniers à se tourner pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire directement Harry._

_**« Alors, mon garçon ? »**__ Dit le loup-garou de sa voix âpre._

_Harry était face au miroir qui surmontait la cheminée, dans un cadre doré aux moulures contournées. A travers la fente de ses paupières, il aperçut son reflet pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le square Grimmaud._

_Son visage était devenu énorme, rose et luisant, chacun de ses traits déformé par le maléfice d'Hermione. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et une ombre entourait sa mâchoire. S'il n'avait pas su que c'était lui qui se tenait là, il se serait demandé qui portait ses lunettes. Il décida de rester silencieux, car sa voix le trahirait, et continua d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Drago lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui._

_**« Eh bien, Drago ? »**__ Demanda Lucius Malfoy._

_Il semblait avide de savoir._

_**« **__**C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? »**_

"_**Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr. »**__ Dit Drago._

_Il se tenait à bonne distance de Greyback et paraissait avoir aussi peur de poser les yeux sur Harry qu'Harry craignait de croiser son regard._

_**« Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! »**_

_Harry n'avait jamais entendu Lucius Malfoy parler avec une telle fébrilité._

_**« Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo… »**_

_**« Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malfoy ?»**__ L'interrompit Greyback d'un ton menaçant._

_**« Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! »**__ S'exclama Lucius agacé._

_Il s'avança lui-même vers Harry, si près que celui-ci, en dépit de ses yeux gonflés, vit dans tous ses détails son visage blafard, d'ordinaire indolent. Avec ces bouffissures qui le formaient comme un masque, Harry avait l'impression de regarder entre les barreaux d'une cage._

_**« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »**__ Demanda Lucius à Greyback__**. « Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas nous. »**_

_**« A mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant. »**__ Dit Lucius._

_Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur le front d'Harry._

_**« Il y a quelque chose là. »**__ Murmura-t-il. __**« Ce pourrait être la cicatrice très étirée…Drago viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »**_

_Harry voyait de près le visage de Drago, à présent, juste à côté de celui de son père. Ils étaient extraordinairement semblables mais, alors que son père était manifestement surexcité, Drago paraissait très réticent, effrayé, même._

_**« Je ne sais pas. »**__ Dit-il, et il retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, debout, l'observait._

_**« Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius. »**__ Lança-t-elle à son mari de sa voix claire et glacée. __**« Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne. »**__ Ajouta-t-elle en examinant la baguette de prunellier. __**« Mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander…Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres…Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Rowle et à Dolohov ? »**_

_**« Et la Sang de Bourbe, alors ? »**__ Grogna Greyback._

_Harry faillit tomber lorsque les Rafleurs forcèrent les prisonniers à pivoter à nouveau pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire, cette fois, Hermione._

_**« Attendez ! »**__ Dit brusquement Narcissa. __**« Oui…Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans la Gazette ! Regarde Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ? »**_

_Drago qui avait reconnu Granger à l'instant de son arrivée au manoir, détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas donner l'occasion à sa mère ou qui que se soit d'autre de voir qu'il leur mentait depuis le début. _

_**« Je…peut-être…oui. »**_

_La porte du salon s'ouvrit derrière Harry. Une femme parla et, au son de sa voix, la peur d'Harry monta encore d'un cran._

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Cissy ? »**_

_Bellatrix Lestrange tourna lentement autour des prisonniers et s'arrêta à la droite d'Harry, dévisageant Hermione sous ses lourdes paupières._

_**« Ma parole ! »**__ Dit-elle à mi-voix.__** « C'est la Sang de Bourbe ? C'est Granger ? »**_

_**« Oui, oui, c'est Granger ! »**__ S'exclama Lucius. __**« Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter ! Potter et son amie, enfin capturés ! »**_

_**« Potter ? »**__ S'écria Bellatrix d'une voix perçante._

_Elle recula d'un pas pour mieux examiner Harry._

_**« Vous êtes sûrs ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé ! »**_

_Elle remonta sa manche gauche : Harry vit la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée au fer rouge dans la chair de son bras et il sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à la toucher, à faire venir auprès d'elle son maître bien-aimé…_

_**« Attendez ! »**__ S'écria Drago n'ayant pas conscience qu'il venait de hurler. __**« Je…On…La présence de Granger ne suffit pas à prouver que ce soit Potter… »**_

_**« Allons Drago, tu sais bien que la Sang de Bourbe ne quitterait pas bébé Potter. Elle n'est pas aussi lâche que ce traitre à son sang de Weasley ! »**__ S'exclama durement Bellatrix._

_**« Je vais m'en occuper moi-même Bella, Potter a été amené dans ma maison, il est donc placé sous mon autorité… »**__ Enchaîna Lucius en se saisissant du bras de la mangemorte._

_**« Ton autorité ! »**__ Répliqua-t-elle avec mépris en essayant de dégager son bras__**. « Tu as perdu toute autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette, Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ? Lâche-moi ! »**_

_**« Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as capturé… »**_

_**« Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malfoy »**__ Intervint Greyback. __**« Mais c'est nous qui avons attrapé Potter et c'est nous qui allons réclamer l'or… »**_

_**« L'or ! »**__ S'esclaffa Bellatrix. _

_Drago secoua distraitement la tête, se détournant de ces Mangemorts avides de pouvoir. Son regard tomba sur Granger et le supposé Potter. Bien sûr qu'il avait Saint Potty devant lui, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer. Pourquoi aller vendre celui qui pourrait peut- être le libérer de ce calvaire ?_

_Il avait fait une terrible erreur en succédant à son père. Il lui avait fallu être sur le point de tuer un homme pour se rendre compte, qu'il ne le pouvait pas, et qu'il ne le pourrait peut-être jamais le faire._

_Granger échangea un regard avec Potter, avant que le regard chocolat de la brunette ne se fixe sur lui. Elle l'observait avec tant d'intensité, qu'il se demandait si elle ne cherchait pas à lui faire passer un quelconque message._

_Soudain, la dispute cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé, forçant Drago à reporter son attention sur les adultes. Sa tante avait considérablement blanchi, et le plus troublant de tout, elle semblait incapable de parler. Elle fixait d'un œil apeuré et surpris quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Potter et Granger._

_**« Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors ! » **__Lança-t-elle en désignant les compagnons de Greyback.__** « Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin. »**__ Annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme le faisant frissonner. Sa tante n'était jamais calme quand elle s'exprimait._

_Drago obtempéra malgré lui, conscient que pour une fois, on lui laissait le choix de ne pas assister à ce qui allait se passer. _

_Quand Bellatrix devenait calme, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu dans cet état, il avait pu observer à quel point sa tante aimait torturer les gens, que ce soit pour leur arracher des informations, ou pour son propre plaisir distrayant. _

_Pourtant, il ne pouvait rester à l'écart cette fois. Ce n'était pas de simples inconnus, non, c'était Granger et Potter. Ils les connaissaient depuis 7 ans. Cela faisait 7 années qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Ils étaient intimes en quelque sorte, et cela était sur le point de se terminer. _

_**« Tu crois qu'elle me laissera un morceau de la fille quand elle en aura fini avec elle ? »**__ Susurra Greyback en passant devant Drago, escortant Harry dans les cachots._

_Bellatrix se mit à hurler des paroles incompréhensibles, forçant Drago à sortir de sa léthargie._

_**« Je repose ma question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ? »**__ Hurla-t-elle quand Drago revint distraitement dans le salon._

_**« Nous l'avons trouvée…nous l'avons trouvée…S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » **__Hurla Hermione._

_**« Tu mens, immonde petite Sang de Bourbe et je le sais ! »**__ S'écria Bellatrix en giflant Hermione faisant fermer les yeux de Drago. __**« Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! »**_

_Les coups fusèrent et Drago rouvrit les yeux. Il était encore pire d'entendre sans voir. Il avait besoin de voir comment allait survivre Granger. Elle devait survivre, elle n'avait pas le choix._

_**« Je jure de te transpercer avec ce poignard si tu ne réponds pas ! Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? »**__ Hurla Bellatrix giflant une nouvelle fois Hermione, faisant éclater la lèvre inférieure de la jeune lionne._

_Drago pouvait voir le sang s'écouler lentement sur le menton de la gryffondor. Alors c'était donc cela le sang d'une Sang de Bourbe ? Aussi vermeil que le sien ? D'une couleur rouge à la fois claire et sombre. Du sang, du simple sang comme celui qui coulait dans ses veines._

_**« ENDOLORIS ! »**__ Hurla Bellatrix faisant crier pour la première fois Granger__**. « Tu aimes souffrir sale petite raclure ! »**__ Susurra Lestrange ravie de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori._

_Drago vit Hermione serrer les lèvres pour refreiner ses cris de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir hurler de douleur. Elle était courageuse, tellement courageuse… _

_**« Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? »**__ S'exclama Bellatrix. __**« Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ? »**_

_**« On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! »**__ Haleta Hermione__**. « Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte…Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie ! Une simple copie ! »**_

_**« Une copie ! »**__ Hurla Bellatrix d'une voix démente._

_**« Nous allons vérifier cela »**__ Intervint Lucius. __**« Drago va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas. » **_

_La porte se referma derrière Drago, quand le blond prit conscience que quelque chose d'humide coulait sur ses joues. Il avait pleuré alors que son ennemie se faisait torturer sous ses yeux. Un bruit mou retentit dans le salon le faisant se retourner. Soudain Hermione se mit à hurler, ne pouvant contrôler ses cris, Drago fit demi-tour, entrouvrant la porte, pour apercevoir, Hermione au sol, Bellatrix la rouant de coups. _

_Drago fut pris de nausées, la bile lui remontait, il se mit à courir en direction de la cave, avant de s'arrêter contre la statue qui se trouvait à la droite de l'escalier qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de descendre. La dernière inspiration fut douloureuse, quand Drago se pencha, vomissant au sol, sous l'horreur du spectacle qu'il venait de voir._

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, tandis que des lèvres douces se posèrent sur sa joue. Astoria prit son mari dans ses bras, le forçant à se recoucher. Instinctivement, les bras de Drago l'entourèrent, la serrant contre lui. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler contre elle. Il était rare que Drago craque. Le retour d'Harry Potter, le Ministère. Ils faisaient ressurgir les pires souvenirs de son époux.

Elle n'avait pas vécu la guerre de la même manière qu'Hermione et Drago. Elle était en 5ème année quand Drago était en 7ème et Hermione, Merlin lui seul savait où. Ses parents l'avaient consigné au château, ou dans leur manoir pour les vacances scolaires. Et même, si elle n'avait pas participé activement, elle avait vu des frères et des amis tombés pour la folie de celui qui fut Voldemort.

Il avait détruit tellement de vie, à commencer par celle de Drago.

**« Je t'aime Astoria… »** Murmura Drago avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Le blond la serra encore plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, et Astoria garda le silence. Drago n'avait que très rarement des mots d'amour à son attention. Elle savait, connaissait toute l'étendue de ses sentiments, mais un Malfoy ne disait pas ouvertement à sa femme qu'il l'aimait. Drago était bouleversé… Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester Lucius Malfoy pour avoir briser son fils.

**OoO**

**TBC...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite !

Je tenais à remercier** Hilaidora **pour sa review. J'ai aimé changer ce passage de l'histoire surtout au profit de Dray et je suis contente que ca t'ai plu.

**Pika **merci de continuer à me lire.

**Mama **tout a été dit dans ma réponse**.**

**Choupy, **merci pour tout

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OoO**

Hermione était en train d'installer un bouquet de roses blanches sur une table quand Jay arriva par derrière, posant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme.

**« Bonjour belle inconnue »** Susurra Jay avant de poser ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione.

**« J'ai cru que tu ne serais jamais là à temps pour le mariage ! »** Le gronda-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun, pour un baiser passionné.

**« Je n'allais quand même pas manquer le mariage de ma petite sœur. »** Marmonna Jay entre deux baisers.

**« Hey vous deux allez faire ça ailleurs ! »** S'exclama une voix dans leur dos les faisant sourire.

Emily Matthews les observait les bras croisés, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Jay s'écarta d'Hermione pour aller embrasser sa petite sœur, tandis qu'Hermione retournait à sa décoration.

**« Attention grand frère, prépares-toi ça va être ma séquence émotion. »** Annonça Emily sous le sourire amusé de Jay. **« Je suis contente de te voir si heureux avec Hermione. Tu es à nouveau épanoui »**

**« JAY !! » **

Le cri puissant fit se retourner plusieurs personnes. Jordan arriva en courant, se précipitant dans les bras du brun. Jay la réceptionna, se baissant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la porter.

**« Je suis contente de te voir ! »** S'écria Jordan en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

**« Tu as fini d'accrocher les cartes Jordan ? »** Demanda Emily.

**« Oui tata ! »**

**« Oh tu es trop mignonne… Je veux la même… »**

**« J'accepte de te la laisser 2 soirs par semaine si tu veux Em' »** Rigola Hermione qui venait de passer un bras autour de la taille de son homme.

**« Hey ! Je suis là ! »** Bouda Jordan faisant rire les deux femmes.

**« Je vais m'occuper de la princesse. A plus tard… »** Murmura Jay contre les lèvres d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

---

La porte d'entrée se referma derrière Jay et Jordan, la fillette courant directement dans la chambre que lui avait aménagé le brun dans sa maison de campagne à Dorking. Après s'être débarrassé de son manteau, et d'avoir demandé à Jordan de faire de même, Jay alla à la cuisine, préparer des chocolats chauds avec des marshmallows.

**« Allez Titi raconte-moi tout ! Comment c'est passé cette semaine à l'école ? »** Demanda Jay quand Jordan se fut installée à la table de la cuisine.

**« On est en train de préparer les cadeaux de Noël pour les mamans et les papas. »**

**« Super ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais à maman ? »**

**« Un bracelet ! Et j'ai fini ton cadeau hier ! »**

Jay reposa sa tasse, légèrement sous le choc.

**« Tu m'as fait un cadeau ? »** S'exclama-t-il ébahi.

**« Ben oui ! »**

**« C'est gentil. »**

Jordan lui offrit un sourire, avant de se mettre à piocher ses marshmallows, sous le regard pensif du brun. Voyant que Jay ne faisait pas attention à elle, Jordan piocha d'autres bonbons, pour les mettre dans sa tasse.

**« Tu sais princesse. J'ai fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau poulain, Harold. Spécialement pour toi. »**

Jordan reposa précipitamment sa tasse, dévoilant des moustaches de chocolat, faisant sourire Jay. La fillette le regardait avec des petites étoiles, ayant visiblement du mal à le croire.

**« Tu l'as acheté pour moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

**« Oui »**

**« Merci Papa Jay ! »** Hurla Jordan en sautant au cou du brun qui lui rendit son étreinte.

---

Hermione décrocha sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, l'observant quelques instants, avant de se tourner en apercevant Emily en larmes à travers le miroir.

**« Dis-moi que je ne fais pas la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie… »** La supplia la jeune femme.

Hermione s'empara d'une boîte de mouchoirs avant de prendre Emily par le bras, la faisant sortir de la chambre. Elles tombèrent sur Jay et Jordan, mais Hermione fit signe au brun de les laisser seules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle maîtrisait la situation.

**« Mon frère déteste mon futur mari. » **Renifla Emily.

**« Ton frère est une tête de mule Em'. Il s'y fera. »**

**« Tu en es sûre ? »**

**« Tu connais Jay »**

Emily souffla bruyamment avant de renifler, prenant dans ses bras Hermione.

**« Je crois que j'ai eu le droit au moment de panique de toute future mariée »** Rigola la brune

**« Je crois aussi. »** Approuva Hermione.

Emily se mit à rire, très vite rejointe par Hermione. Le mariage était dans moins de 2 heures, elles devaient se dépêcher.

---

Jay était accoudé au bar, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il sentit les mains d'Hermione se poser sur sa taille.

**« Arrête de bouder et viens danser avec moi ! »** Lui intima la brunette en se saisissant d'une de ces mains.

Tirant Jay sur la piste de danse, Hermione offrit un sourire à Emily, avant de poser son regard sur le brun, qui venait de la coller à lui, pour un slow.

**« Tu n'aimes peut-être pas Julian mais Em' si, alors essaye de respecter sa joie et son bonheur. »** Répliqua Hermione sous le regard pensif du brun.

**« Je n'approuve pas ce mariage »** Marmonna Jay son regard se posant sur Emily et Julian en train de danser.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Jay, faisant sourire le jeune homme contre ses lèvres.

**« Tu es belle ce soir… »** Murmura-t-il sous le regard brûlant d'amour de la jeune femme.

Vérifiant que Jordan se trouvait avec les autres enfants, Hermione prit Jay par la main, avant de se mettre en marche. Le jeune homme la suivit, légèrement surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait bien arriver à la brunette.

Hermione ouvrit la porte des toilettes, vérifiant rapidement que les différentes cabines étaient vides, avant d'attraper Jay par la cravate, le poussant contre le mur, avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Voyant où voulait en venir Hermione, Jay se mit à sourire, avant de fermer les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser contre les siennes, avec amour et passion.

**« Allons Madame l'avocate sexy que dirait vos clients s'ils vous voyaient ainsi ? »**

**« Embrasse-moi ! »** Ordonna Hermione en retirant sa cravate à Jay.

**« Vous êtes censé incarner la droiture Miss… »** La taquina le brun tandis qu'Hermione venait de lui retirer sa veste et sa chemise.

**« Jay ! Embrasse-moi ! »**

Jay s'empara des lèvres de la brunette, Hermione passant ses bras autour du cou de son homme. Le brun les fit reculer, jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Hermione, bute contre la porte en bois d'une des cabines. La jeune femme passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Jay, les lèvres du brun l'embrassant dans le cou la faisant haleter.

---

Hermione venait de s'asseoir à la table des mariés pour manger sa part de gâteau, quand Emily vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**« Tu étais où ? On a été obligé de couper le gâteau sans vous ! »** La sermonna la jeune mariée sous la mine légèrement colorée d'Hermione.

Emily la regarda suspicieuse, son regard se posant sur la coiffure d'Hermione, avant de dévier vers son frère.

**« Ne me dis pas que… »**

Hermione préféra garder le silence, son regard se posant sur Jay qui dansait avec Jordan. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer le brun. Leur rencontre avait été plus que catastrophique et pourtant maintenant, ils étaient ensembles…

_Hermione venait d'entrer dans le salon de thé, la tête dans son dossier quand elle sentit un choc suivi d'un liquide chaud se déverser sur elle. Pestant et jurant, Hermione se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, constatant que celle-ci était déjà sortie._

_**« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »**__ Pesta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la première table, se saisissant du distributeur de serviettes. _

_La personne qui était en train de lire son journal, releva la tête en apercevant une main entrer dans son champ de vision. Hermione n'ayant pas remarqué que la table était occupée, trop prise dans sa fureur, laissa tomber son dossier sur la table, commençant à éponger ses notes, et les photos de l'affaire qu'elle défendait._

_**« Excusez-moi » **__S'exclama une voix la faisant sursauter__**. « Vous vous occuper de l'affaire de Caroline Richards ? » **__Demanda l'inconnu en ayant reconnu les photos._

_**« Qui êtes vous ? »**__ S'enquit Hermione_

_**« Inspecteur Jay Matthews »**__ Se présenta Jay en tendant la main à Hermione. __**« C'est moi qui est arrêté le mari de Caroline. »**_

_**« Je viens du commissariat justement, je voulais vous rencontrer. »**_

_**« Vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour vous occuper de ce dossier ? »**_

_Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, son regard devenant noir. La brunette se mit à observer l'inspecteur, avant de froncer le nez face à l'odeur peu habituelle de la boisson du brun._

_**« Et vous, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? »**__ S'exclama Hermione avant de se saisir de ses affaires et de quitter le salon de thé. _

Hermione se leva sous le regard rieur d'Emily. La jeune femme alla rejoindre Jay et Jordan, le brun l'embrassant sur la tempe. Emily les observa quelques minutes en souriant avant de rejoindre son mari qui discutait avec des amis.

---

Hermione était assise sur Jay, lui massant le dos, s'arrêtant sur les nœuds qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts.

**« Je suis fière de toi ce soir. »** Avoua Hermione.

**« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne me suis pas disputé avec Julian ? »**

**« Oui ! »** S'exclama Hermione se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de Jay.

Jay ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sentant la fatigue commencer à l'envahir, le massage d'Hermione l'aidant à se détendre.

**« Ce soir, une femme m'a perverti… »** Murmura-t-il en souriant.

**« C'est pas vrai »** S'indigna faussement Hermione.

**« Une maman sexy m'a fait faire des choses pas très catholiques dans des toilettes. »** Se récria-t-il en rigolant.

**« Tu as aimé j'en suis sûr »** Rigola Hermione en descendant de sur Jay, se couchant à ses côtés.

Jay embrassa Hermione, avant de la prendre dans ses bras en soupirant.

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda la brunette.

**« Je pense que Drago a raison Mia. Tu devrais demander de l'aide à Potter. Et ne viens pas me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! »** Reprit-il un peu plus durement. **« Je ne veux pas vous perdre Jordan et toi… »**

**« Tout se passera bien Jay »** Le rassura Hermione.

**« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Le Ministère veut te retirer ta fille Hermione ! »**

**« Je ne les laisserais pas faire. »** Répondit Hermione en se redressant, posant une main sur la joue de Jay, l'embrassant tendrement. **« Viens »** Ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

Hermione les fit entrer dans la chambre de Jordan qui dormait profondément, son cerf collé contre elle.

**« Il y a une magnifique petite fille ici »** Murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour d'un bras de Jay, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun. **« Notre petite fille et tu es un père formidable pour elle. Le reste ne compte pas »** Avoua Hermione en embrassant Jay sur la joue avant de quitter la chambre.

---

**« Tu n'étais pas là ce matin à mon réveil »** Attaqua Hermione en voyant Jay entrer dans la cuisine.

**« J'avais besoin de faire le point »** Avoua-t-il** « Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? »**

**« Au salon de thé oui. »**

**« J'ai beaucoup pensé à Jordan et toi. Tu n'imagines pas la place que vous avez prise dans ma vie. »**

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »** S'inquiéta Hermione reposant sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir.

**« Tu m'as aidé à sortir de l'alcool, tu m'as offert une nouvelle famille. »**

**« Où tu veux en venir ? »**

**« Epouse-moi ! »**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. S'avançant légèrement, la brunette se stoppa sous le choc.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Epouse-moi »** Répéta Jay.

**« Tu me demandes de t'épouser ? »** Demanda Hermione au bord des larmes.

**« Je te le demandes »** Répondit le brun d'une voix rauque.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Jay se mit à rire nerveusement, avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme en ouvrant les bras. Hermione alla se blottir contre lui, en pleurant. Jay la souleva légèrement, Hermione l'entourant de ses jambes.

**« Je t'aime Jay Matthews »** Murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Voici un nouveau chapitre, le plus long de tous actuellement. Centré uniquement sur le passé.

On est mercredi et c'est férié, je vais donc prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews.

**Hilaidora** : Je suis contente que Jay te plaise ainsi que leur relation, dans ce chapitre, tu en apprendras un peu plus sur lui.

**Akan** : Tu n'aimes pas la romance, je le comprends tout à fait mais j'aimerais que tu développes tes propos. Qu'est ce qui est trop romantique pour toi ? Car cette fic est loin de l'être.

**Egedanadege** : Les 10 chapitres d'un coup et bien quel courage ! Contente que cela t'ai autant plus. Quant au trio Jay Hermione Harry, il va se mettre en place tout doucement.

**Ronald92** : Merci

**Choupy **: Tu gardes Harry vraiment ? Tu m'as demandé avant ^^ Mais bon puisque j'ai un faible pour les blonds, garde-le c'est cadeau ! Pour ce qui est de Jay tu sais déjà tout.

Voici donc la suite

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

_La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur une Hermione particulièrement furieuse, le regard quelque peu dérouté. Après avoir salué les policiers qui l'avaient appelée, la jeune femme fit un signe de tête au jeune homme brun, qui se leva paresseusement, la jeune avocate ne l'ayant même pas attendu._

_L'air frais de la nuit, piquant et tonifiant, fit sortir Jay de sa bulle brumeuse remplie d'alcool. La jeune femme l'attendait accoudée à une voiture, un téléphone accroché à l'oreille. Quand il fut suffisamment sûr, qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer au moindre pas, Jay inspira profondément, marchant vers Hermione, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas d'elle. La brunette fit claquer le clapet de son téléphone, le fixant d'un air furieux._

_Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'avocate au chemisier blanc imbibé de thé qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plutôt. Elle portait un jean, ayant connu de meilleurs jours, déchiré sur les genoux, ainsi qu'un gros sweat-shirt, avec le nom d'une université, vraisemblablement, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Si la brunette lui avait paru jeune, il y a de ça quelques jours, elle l'était d'autant plus à cet instant. 20 ans tout au plus. _

_**« Pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler ? »**__ L'agressa-t-elle. __**« Et en pleine nuit qui plus est ! »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas…Une intuition… »**_

_**« Une intuition ! »**__ Hurla la jeune femme dans la rue. __**« Vous empestez l'alcool ! »**_

_**« Je sais… »**__ Murmura Jay las._

_Alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer, elle choisit de garder le silence, observant, étudiant minutieusement Jay Matthews. Il avait ce petit quelque chose dans ces yeux, qui laissait à penser que dans un autre temps, il avait été un autre homme. Un homme fort, peut-être même souriant et amoureux. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait qu'un être qui se noyait dans l'alcool. Pourquoi ? Elle avait lu ces états de services, quand elle avait été chargée de l'affaire Richards. C'était un bon inspecteur. Du moins ça devait l'être avant…_

_**« Je ne vais pas vous vomir dessus… »**__ Se crut obliger de préciser Jay._

_**« Pardon ? »**__ Demanda Hermione._

_**« Vous me regardez comme si vous vous attendiez à me voir vous vomir dessus »**__ Ronchonna le brun se passant une main sur le visage._

_**« Je…Montez ! »**__ Ordonna Hermione._

_Le trajet dans la voiture se fit dans le silence, Jay indiquant quelles rues prendre, pour rallier son domicile. Hermione ne parlait pas, ou ne parlait plus depuis qu'elle s'était installée au volant. Elle s'était contentée de mettre la musique, pour rendre l'atmosphère moins froide, mais cela ne relaxa pas vraiment Jay._

_Il était intrigué depuis qu'il était assis sur le siège passager. Avocate, la vingtaine, et vraisemblablement maman, si il se fiait au siège-auto à l'arrière. Ou peut-être une grande sœur trop présente et aimante ? Non, elle avait l'air d'une maman. Il n'aurait su dire, si c'était la coiffure désordonnée, les cernes apparentes sous les yeux, ou l'odeur de lait de toilette pour bébé, mais Hermione Granger était maman. C'était une certitude qui le prenait aux tripes. _

_Quand Jay indiqua à Hermione qu'il était enfin arrivé, il put voir le soulagement se lire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait poussé un distrait soupir, et il avait pu constater que les muscles de ses épaules s'étaient relâchés. Comme si…_

_**« Vous aviez peur que je vous fasse du mal ? »**__ S'enquit-il amusé._

_**« Même si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais rien eu à craindre venant de vous »**__ Répliqua Hermione cassante._

_**« Vous savez vous défendre ? »**__ La voix de Jay venait de se faire inquiète, pressante._

_Jay put sentir toute la tension et l'appréhension reprendre possession du corps de la brunette. Avait-il mis le doigt sur quelque chose ?_

_**« Que pourrait me faire un ivrogne comme vous ! »**__ S'exclama Hermione avec médisance._

_**« Ce que Thomas Richards faisait à sa femme. »**__ Répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme et professionnelle. __**« Vous connaissez le dossier, vous avez défendu Caroline. »**_

_Hermione hocha la tête compréhensive. Ce policier ne cherchait pas à mal, il voulait juste la prévenir que le monde des humains était pourri. Un conseil dont elle n'avait nullement besoin. Elle, plus que tout autre savait que la nature humaine était la plus malsaine et destructrice. _

_**« Vous allez y arriver ou vous avez besoin d'aide ? »**__ Demanda pour la première fois aimablement la jeune femme._

_**« Je devrais y arriver » **_

_Jay se détacha, avant d'ouvrir la portière. Il venait à peine de se lever quand il se laissa retomber sur le siège._

_**« Tout bien considéré, de l'aide ne serait pas de refus »**__ Avoua pitoyablement le brun._

_Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, et alors que Jay s'attendait à trouver un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il fut surpris de la voir déterminée et détachée. La brunette lui tendit une main qu'il prit sans hésiter. Hermione Granger avait la peau douce, cela aussi le prenait aux tripes…_

_**« Merci… »**__ Murmura Jay en se laissant tomber sur son canapé en retirant ses chaussures._

_Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, son regard parcourant rapidement l'appartement avant de se reposer sur Jay qui s'était endormi. Hermione venait de se tourner dans le but de sortir, quand elle poussa un petit soupir et fit volte face, allant rapidement recouvrir Jay avec la couverture roulée en boule sur un des fauteuils du salon. Satisfaite de savoir que le brun n'allait pas mourir de froid même si on se trouvait en plein été, Hermione s'éloigna rapidement, la main sur la poignée quand elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois._

_Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter l'appartement. Elle ne pouvait pas le qualifier de miteux, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était clair et rangé. La décoration choisit avec style et pourtant, il y régnait comme un mauvais karma._

_Pourquoi Jay Matthews détruisait-il sa vie ?_

_Cette question l'obsédait depuis qu'elle était allée le récupérer au commissariat. Et surtout, pourquoi le brun l'avait-il appelé ?_

_Refermant la porte qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'ouvrir, Hermione retourna dans le salon, son regard se posant sur la silhouette endormie du brun. Retirant son sweat-shirt, la brunette se mit à visiter les lieux, s'arrêtant un long moment sur les photos exposées sur une bibliothèque. Une femme belle et souriante, un petit garçon aux yeux rieurs et Jay Matthews. Une parfaite petite famille. _

_Où étaient la femme et l'enfant maintenant ? Partis à cause de l'alcool ?_

_Quand Jay se réveilla, il mit plusieurs minutes pour se souvenirs des évènements de la veille et de la nuit. Il avait une fois de plus trop bu et cette fois ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. La preuve, il s'était lui-même retrouvé en cellule, et puis il y avait eu Hermione Granger._

_Au souvenir de la jeune femme, Jay se releva brusquement, étouffant un gémissement de douleur en sentant son mal de tête traditionnel le tirailler. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'avocate. Se levant rapidement, le brun alla se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bain, avant de se figer de stupeur en apercevant un petit déjeuner prêt à être dégusté sur la table._

_Café, pancakes, jus d'orange et cachets pour la migraine._

_La jeune femme avait pris le temps de cuisiner pour lui. Pourquoi ?_

_Se saisissant de la feuille posée à côté de ses couverts, le brun pu pour la première fois, contempler l'écriture de la brunette. Elle lui avait re-noté son numéro professionnel, il en était certain, ainsi que le nom d'un groupe : Alcooliques Anonymes..._

_---_

_**« 8 mois 3 jours et 9 heures, que je n'ai plus touché à la moindre goutte d'alcool. »**__ Sourit Jay en déposant un carton au sol._

_Hermione lui fit un sourire fier, avant de déposer à son tour un carton. La brunette souffla devant une mèche de cheveu, avant de ressortir de son nouvel appartement. Jay la suivit du regard en souriant, puis rejoignit la brunette à l'extérieur._

_Son ami Drago, prénom qu'il avait eu du mal à assimiler au début, s'était fiancée avec sa petite amie du lycée Astoria. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle souhaitait laisser son intimité au futur couple de jeunes mariés, et que par conséquent, elle déménageait. _

_C'était ce qui l'avait le plus rassuré dans son sevrage, l'univers d'Hermione. Un appartement partagé avec des amis, Jordan sa fille, et cette sérénité de famille qui se dégageait d'eux, quand il les voyait tous réunis._

_Drago, c'était avec lui, qu'il avait le plus de mal à s'entendre. Le blond était à l'affût de la moindre de ces erreurs. Il ne le lâchait pas, et l'avait clairement prévenu, que s'il devait arriver quoi que se soit à Hermione et Jordan, il serait un homme mort, le jeune avocat continuant en lui certifiant, qu'il serait capable de se débarrasser de lui sans la moindre preuve. Il en était terrifiant par moment._

_**« Jay viens m'aider ! »**__ Hurla Hermione alors qu'elle peinait à soulever un carton._

_Le jeune homme étouffa un rire, avant de rejoindre la brunette qui essayait de soulever ses cartons de livres. Comment une personne aussi jeune, pouvait posséder autant de livres ? Il avait 33 ans et pas la moitié de la collection d'ouvrages d'Hermione._

_Hermione souffla bruyamment, triturant son t-shirt gris marsupilami entre ses mains. Hermione était le jour et la nuit. Il l'avait connu avocate classe, mais quand ils étaient ensemble, elle était toujours habillée de manière décontractée. Elle ne cherchait pas à le séduire, il l'avait très vite compris, par rapport à d'autres femmes ou marraines de son programme de groupes. Et pourtant, c'était sans faire d'effort qu'elle avait réussi à l'éblouir, le charmer._

_Alors qu'Hermione souffla une nouvelle fois en passant devant lui, Jay s'empara de son bras pour la tirer à lui, et poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade._

_**« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça »**__ S'exclama Hermione._

_**« J'en avais envie… »**_

_Hermione garda le silence, se passant les mains dans les cheveux, avant de murmurer un petit ok à peine audible, reposant ses lèvres sur celle de Jay, pour un baiser plein de tendresse et plus passionné que le précédent. _

---

_Hermione retira son collier, avant de le laisser tomber sur la commode. Ressentant le désarroi de la jeune femme, Jay vint l'entourer de ses bras, posant son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de la brunette._

_**« La cérémonie était tellement triste… Je ne me ferais jamais aux enterrements… »**__ Murmura la jeune femme, les yeux brillants._

_**« Tu en as connu beaucoup ? »**__ Demanda Jay avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de l'épaule de la brunette._

_**« Trop à mon goût…Je…Je ne pensais pas que Théo ferait cela. Je pensais que lui réussirais à se relever… »**_

_**« Se relever de quoi ? » **_

_Hermione garda le silence, se mordant les lèvres, inspirant profondément pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Jay embrassa une nouvelle fois Hermione, avant de faire remonter ses lèvres sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'embrassant avec passion. Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le torse du brun, avant de se retourner pour s'emparer des lèvres de Jay, le faisant reculer vers le lit._

_Hermione laissa ses doigts parcourir le torse du brun, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Jay l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de fermer les yeux, reprenant petit à petit son souffle après leur étreinte plus que passionnée._

_**« Ce n'était pas prévu »**__ Rigola Hermione en se mordant les lèvres._

_**« C'était bon… »**__ Murmura rêveusement Jay._

_**« Parles-moi d'eux… » **__Demanda Hermione ses doigts caressant l'alliance que portait Jay autour du cou._

_**« Maintenant ?! »**__ S'étonna le brun en rouvrant les yeux_

_**« Oui »**__ Répliqua doucement la jeune femme déposant un baiser sur le torse du brun._

_**« C'était il y a 4 ans. Ils sont tous les deux morts d'une crise cardiaque mais je n'y crois pas. Un enfant de 5 ans ne meurt pas d'une crise cardiaque. C'est un meurtre, j'en suis persuadé… »**_

_Jay sentit Hermione se tendre légèrement, avant de sursauter en sentant des larmes couler sur lui._

_**« Mia ! » **__S'exclama-t-il légèrement paniqué n'étant pas près à faire face au désarroi de la brunette._

_**« Moi je sais de quoi ils sont morts… »**__ Murmura si bas Hermione que Jay crut avoir rêvé._

_**« Tu… »**_

_**« C'était la guerre… »**__ Le coupa-t-elle__**. « Et, ils tuaient tout le monde… »**_

_**« Hermione, de quoi tu parles ! »**__ S'exclama-t-il avec rage n'appréciant pas l'humour de l'avocate._

_Hermione se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur, enroulant le drap autour d'elle. La jeune femme essuya ses larmes, avant d'inspirer profondément._

_**« Le monde n'est pas celui que tu crois Jay. Il y a le monde dans lequel tu vis et le mien. Le monde des sorciers. Il y a 4 ans, on était en guerre. Un mage noir…Voldemort prônait la pureté du sang. Il exterminait les moldus, les personnes comme toi qui n'ont pas de magie dans leur sang, et celles comme moi, nées de parents moldus. Je…c'était…Ta femme et ton fils sont…ils…parce qu'ils étaient moldus et parce que les fidèles de Voldemort étaient sadiques et…l'Avada Kedavra… c'est le sort qui les as tués. Les moldus croient à la crise cardiaque mais en réalité c'est le sort de la mort. C'est de la faute de mon monde, si tu as perdu ta famille. »**_

_Le silence se fit dans la chambre, tandis qu'Hermione observait Jay, le visage ruisselant de larmes, ne sachant pas comment réconforter le brun. Jay se releva, sortant du lit, passant précipitamment ses vêtements._

_**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**__ S'étonna Hermione._

_**« Je pars loin d'ici, loin de toi ! »**__ Hurla-t-il. __**« Tu es complètement folle Hermione ! »**_

_Avant que la brunette n'ait pu esquiver le moindre mouvement, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement claqua._

---

_Ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la volée, Jay retourna s'allonger sur son canapé, essayant tant bien que mal de se replonger dans un film qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à suivre. Hermione était arrivée 20 minutes plutôt, sonnant à la porte encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir. Dans le second round de la guerre des nerfs, c'était la brunette qui l'avait emporté haut la main. La semaine précédente, c'était lui qui avait vaincu, claquant plus d'une dizaine de fois la porte au nez de la jeune femme._

_Hermione se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, les lèvres pincées face au comportement peu avenant du brun. Cela faisait 1 mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. La première semaine, elle avait pleuré de tristesse et de colère. La seconde Astoria lui avait conseillé de laisser du temps à Jay. La troisième un conseil de filles avait été convenu. Pansy était plus que ferme, il fallait combattre la bête, quitte à se brûler les ailes. _

_Astoria avait soupiré, tempéré les idées trop folles de l'ex-serpentarde. Hermione avait écouté et réfléchi. Si la méthode Astoria ne donnait rien, il était temps de laisser place à la méthode Pansy. Méthode qui avait déjà fait ses preuves avec succès. Voilà comment, elle s'était embarquée dans un combat acharné avec le brun, c'était à celui qui céderait le premier. Malheureusement, Jay semblait aussi doué qu'elle à ce jeu…_

_Inspirant profondément, Hermione alla se planter devant la télé, Jay se mettant à fixer le plafond pour ne pas la regarder. Hermione s'empara de la télécommande, coupa le son, et posa enfin son regard sur le brun._

_**« Parles-moi ! »**__ Le somma-t-elle. __**« Jay ! » **_

_Le brun s'obstina à rester muet, faisant soupirer Hermione. La jeune femme laissa tomber la télécommande sur la table, avant de s'éloigner pour quitter l'appartement. Le brun se redressa légèrement en voyant la brunette partir, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre un masque impassible et distant, Hermione s'était déjà couchée sur lui, ses bras autour de son cou, pleurant contre lui._

_**« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… »**__ Murmura Hermione le corps secoué de sanglots. __**« Pardon pour ta femme et ton fils, pardon… »**_

_Jay ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de finalement passer ses bras autour d'Hermione, la serrant contre lui._

_La jeune femme pleura pendant des heures, lui racontant tout de son monde, de sa vie, d'Harry, de Jordan, de la guerre, des morts. Quand enfin le silence revint dans le salon, Jay constata qu'Hermione s'était endormie contre lui, la fatigue et les pleurs ayant eu raison d'elle. Délicatement, le brun parvint à se relever, couvrant Hermione avec une couverture, lui laissant un mot avant de quitter l'appartement._

_Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle constata presque immédiatement, qu'elle se trouvait seule. Jay l'avait encore abandonné. Soufflant de dépit, la brunette se redressa sur le canapé, avant de trouver un mot avec son nom sur la table basse. 'Attends-moi…' C'était tout ce qu'il avait été capable de lui dire après qu'elle se soit confiée aussi pitoyablement sur sa vie ? _

_Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir, et c'est avec rage qu'elle fit une boule du papier, prête à sortir de cet appartement et de la vie de Jay. Seulement, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle appréciait Jay, aimait passer du temps avec lui, le désirait depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Le brun avait pris une place incommensurable dans sa vie._

_**« Tu m'as attendu… »**__ Résonna la voix de Jay dans l'appartement la faisant sursauter._

_**« Comme tu vois, je suis prête à terminer de me faire humilier » **__Répliqua Hermione cassante._

_Jay se laissa tomber sur le canapé au côté de la jeune femme en soupirant. Hermione attendit un long moment que le brun daigne prendre la parole, mais lassée et fatiguée, l'avocate se releva, traversant rapidement le salon._

_**« J'ai passé ma soirée assis dans un bar à fixer un verre d'alcool… »**_

_Hermione se stoppa net face à la confession du brun. Faisant rapidement demi-tour, la jeune femme se laissa tomber, un regard inquiet sur le visage._

_**« Je ne l'ai pas bu. Je n'ai absolument rien bu…Je croyais que je craquerais ou que l'odeur serait la plus forte, mais rien… »**_

_**« Je suis fière de toi »**__ Le félicita Hermione, sincère._

_**« Je pensais que savoir me ferait du bien, mais au final, je crois que ça ne me libère pas autant que je l'aurais pensé. Et t'entendre parler de ton expérience, de ton passé tout à l'heure…Je me dis que dans le cas contraire, j'aurais sombré depuis longtemps… »**_

_**« J'ai eu du soutien. Drago, Astoria, Pansy, Blaise et Jordan. Tous m'ont permis de continuer à vivre »**_

_**« Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués. »**_

_**« C'est comme si… »**_

_**« Non ! Je t'assure que non. »**_

_Hermione offrit un sourire timide à Jay, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

_**« Prends soin de toi Jay. »**_

_Hermione allait quitter l'appartement, quand Jay la rappela une dernière fois._

_**« Tu ne voudrais pas rester dormir avec moi… »**_

_Hermione garda le silence, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de rejoindre Jay sur le canapé pour se blottir dans ses bras. Le brun s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione, avant de la porter jusqu'à la chambre, refermant la porte, en la poussant avec le pied._

**« Je suis revenue spécialement de Cabo pour cette annonce importante ! »** Hurla une voix depuis l'entrée. **« Cabo ! Soleil et beaux mecs ! » **

Pansy Parkinson apparut en pantalon et débardeur, des lunettes de soleil greffées sur la tête. La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement étreinte par Hermione et Astoria ravies de revoir leur amie.

**« Je vais me marier ! »** Annonça Hermione.

**« Regarde la bague ! »** Enchaîna Astoria.

**« C'était d'un romantisme… »** Minauda Hermione.

**« Je confirme ! »**

**« Attends qu'on te raconte ! »** Hurlèrent en même temps les deux brunettes.

Drago, Blaise et Jay secouèrent la tête, navrés par la scène qui se déroulait face à eux. Très vite, 4 coupes de champagnes et 3 verres de jus de pommes apparurent, tandis que Jordan demandait à sa mère, si elle pouvait continuer à appeler Jay, papa Jay.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous :)

Je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs pour vos reviews qui me donnent du peps à chaque fois !

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

Harry referma la porte de son appartement en soupirant. La journée était enfin terminée, et Merlin seul sait, qu'il avait cru ne jamais en voir la fin. Les journées du 24 Décembre étaient les plus longues, celles où il ne voyait pas le temps bouger, comme figé pour l'éternité. Les secondes devenaient des minutes, les minutes des heures et les heures…Il avait attendu 16 heures avec une telle impatience, qu'il avait fini par faire une construction avec ces trombones sur son bureau.

**« Et bien Potty quel soupir… »** Se moqua une voix dans son salon le faisant sursauter.

**« Malfoy c'est toi ? »**

**« Non c'est le Prince aux bois dormant » **Railla le blond.

**« Comment es-tu entré !? »** S'exclama le brun.

**« Par la porte. »**

Harry se retourna vers la porte, s'attendant à la trouver abîmer, avant de constater qu'un simple Alohomora avait dû suffire pour que le blond entre dans son appartement. Ici en France, il s'était tenu éloigné de la magie le plus possible, et son appartement n'était pas protégé par les divers sorts connus des sorciers. Un membre de leur communauté aurait pu entrer chez lui comme dans un moulin.

**« Bien, que veux-tu Malfoy ? Je suis fatigué alors fais vite. »** Commença Harry d'une voix épuisée. **« Et puis, comment as-tu su où je vivais ? »** S'étonna enfin le brun.

**« Ah enfin tu demandes ! »** Souffla Drago. **« J'ai cru que ton cerveau avait atteint un niveau de médiocrité incurable »**

**« Epargnes moi tes sarcasmes et parle ou je te fous dehors Malfoy ! »**

**« Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. »**

**« Avec toi toujours ! »** Railla Harry**. « Réponds à la question. »**

**« Ta lettre »** Fut les seuls mots que prononcèrent Drago en guise de réponse.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de se diriger dans sa cuisine, le regard de Drago le suivant. Ouvrant un placard, le brun en ressortit une grande bouteille de whisky ainsi que 2 verres. Se laissant tomber sur son canapé, Harry tendit son verre à Drago qui le prit sans poser de questions.

**« Je voulais savoir si tu étais sincère dans tes propos » **Commença Drago d'une voix douce.

**« Hermione ne l'a pas lu. »** Constata le brun.

**« Non, elle ne sait même pas que tu lui as laissé une lettre. »**

**« Tu interceptes son courrier maintenant ? »** S'étonna Harry.

**« Non je la protège. Je sais que tu as encore l'image du petit con beau gosse que j'étais à Poudlard, mais j'ai changé après la guerre. Hermione est comme ma sœur. Elle est enfin heureuse, je ne veux pas que tu reviennes et bousille à nouveau sa vie ! »** Avoua durement Drago sous le regard intense d'Harry.

Harry garda le silence, jouant distraitement avec le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il ne pouvait protester que Drago manipulait Hermione, la jeune femme était trop intelligente pour se laisser berner. Il ne pouvait pas non plus croire que l'ex-serpentard n'était pas sincère, cela aurait été mentir.

**« Malfoy je peux te poser une question ? »**

**« Pose toujours, je verrais si je consens à te répondre. »**

**« Est-ce qu'Hermione m'aimait ? »**

Drago porta son verre à ses lèvres, savourant la chaleur du liquide ambré contre sa peau. Est- ce qu'Hermione était tombée amoureuse d'Harry ? Même après toutes ses années, il n'était pas sûr de la réponse. Il n'avait jamais demandé à son amie, se contentant de déduction.

**« Allez prends tes affaires, tu viens passer Noël avec nous »** Répliqua Drago esquivant la réponse qu'attendait Harry.

---

**« Joyeux Noël ! »** Lança Pansy en entrant dans le salon.

Après les fiançailles d'Hermione et Jay, la jeune femme avait décidé de rester en Angleterre, pour aider son amie dans la préparation de son mariage, et plus particulièrement dans la confection de sa robe de mariée et demoiselles d'honneur. Elle allait créer ses plus belles robes pour cet évènement.

Jordan arriva en courant, Pansy se baissant à sa hauteur pour lui faire un câlin.

**« Regarde comme la robe que tu m'as faite me va bien Sy' ! »** S'exclama la fillette.

Hermione arriva derrière Jordan, vêtue elle aussi d'une robe de la création de Pansy suivi de près par Jay qui était en train de terminer de boutonner sa chemise.

**« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Sy' » **Répondit Hermione embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue.

**« Vous avez fait des travaux ici non ? »** S'étonna Pansy se souvenant encore des lieux la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Dorking.

**« J'ai abattu le mur qui séparait la cuisine du salon et on a réaménagé la pièce. »** Sourit Jay avant de rallier la porte en entendant sonner**. « Au moins Blaise se donne la peine de sonner ! »** Hurla faussement indigné le brun depuis l'entrée avant de revenir avec un Blaise soucieux dans le salon.

Blaise alla embrasser Pansy et Hermione avant de se tourner vers son hôte en se triturant les mains. Hermione qui connaissait bien son ami, savait que le métis était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose.

**« Blaise ? »** L'encouragea Hermione.

**« J'ai une amie qui attends à l'extérieur. Elle se retrouve seule pour le réveillon et…personne ne devrait être seul le soir de Noël »** Termina Blaise.

**« Et bien fais la entrer ou elle risque de mourir de froid dehors. »**

Blaise offrit un sourire à Hermione avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur sous les rires moqueurs de Pansy et Hermione. Pansy qui venait de porter son verre d'eau à la bouche, le recracha en voyant qui se trouvait en compagnie de Blaise.

Ginny Weasley se trouvait dans le salon, visiblement mal à l'aise, les joues en feu, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione resta quelques secondes stoïque, avant de se précipiter sur la rousse pour lui prendre son manteau, l'invitant à faire comme chez elle.

Jay était en train de rajouter une assiette en plus sur la table du salon, quand le Pop du transplanage se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers les derniers arrivants, avant qu'un silence de plomb n'envahisse la pièce.

Astoria dégagea la main de Drago de son épaule, se tournant directement vers Hermione. Il était indéniable que la brune était en colère, les regards meurtriers qu'elle lançait à son époux, suffit à convaincre tout le monde, Hermione la première, seulement la brune n'était pas en état de dire ou faire quoi que se soit.

Harry Potter se trouvait au milieu du salon, la main toujours sur l'épaule de Drago. Le blond se dégagea, retirant sa cape d'hiver, avant de s'asseoir avec grâce dans le canapé, ne se souciant absolument pas du choc qu'ils venaient de causer à tous.

Pansy fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur, s'exclamant d'une voix légèrement aigue :

**« Il n'est pas censé être 6 pieds sous terre celui-là ?! » **

Voyant les visages surpris de tous, Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, le regard noir de colère.

**« Je croyais que tu avais dis que j'étais invité ! »** Gronda Harry.

**« Je ne t'ai rien dit du tout le Balafré. Tu as supposé. »** Répliqua Drago tout souriant.

Harry allait s'avancer vers le blond quand la voix d'Hermione raisonna aussi froide et cassante que pouvait l'être celle de Malfoy.

**« Je suppose que tu savoures ta vengeance la fouine ! »** S'exclama-t-elle durement.

**« Tu n'as pas idée Granger »** Sourit Drago plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

**« Tu es tombé bien bas ! »** Cracha la jeune femme.

**« Je me mets à ton niveau que veux-tu »** Répliqua Drago sans se dépêtre de son sourire.

**« Ouhla on se calme tout les deux. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous entretuez ce soir »** Intervint Jay.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, Harry présenta ses excuses, se préparant à transplaner quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. L'homme brun qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, le regardait un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

**« Nous serons ravis de t'avoir à notre table Harry Potter. »**

**« Merci ? »**

**« Jay Matthews »** Se présenta le brun serrant la main que lui offrait Harry.

Soudain une petite main se posa sur le manteau d'Harry lui faisant baisser les yeux. Jordan se trouvait à ses côtés, l'observant avec des yeux rieurs. La petite prit la main d'Harry, le tirant dans le salon sous les regards abasourdis de Ginny, Blaise et Pansy.

**« Viens papa, je vais te montrer la chambre que maman et papa Jay m'ont fait ! »**

---

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, ramenant les manches de son pull sur ses mains pour se réchauffer. Avisant une silhouette assise sur les marches du perron, le brun prit une grande inspiration, avant de prendre la parole, légèrement nerveux.

**« Toi aussi tu t'isoles » **

Ginny sursauta en entendant Harry, le brun prenant place à ses côtés.

**« Je crois que je te dois des excuses… »** Marmonna Harry en triturant son pull. **« Surtout avec ce qui c'est passé avec Hermione. »**

**« Si tu tiens tellement à me présenter des excuses, excuse-toi d'être parti comme un lâche, il y a 4 ans. »**

Harry ancra son regard dans celui de Ginny, souriant tristement. Ginny détourna le regard, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

**« Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? »** Finit par demander la rouquine après quelques minutes de silence.

**« Non pas de cet amour là. » **Répondit sincèrement Harry faisant sursauter Ginny.

**« Mais alors pourquoi ? »**

Harry garda le silence, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Ginny posa son regard sur lui, le laissant prendre le temps à la réflexion. Avait-il ressenti de l'amour autre que celui amical pour Hermione ?

_**« ARRETE OU ELLE MEURT ! »**_

_Pantelant Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière le bord du canapé. Bellatrix soutenait Hermione apparemment évanouie, le visage tuméfié, le sang coagulé collant ses cheveux, elle appuyait sur la gorge d'Hermione, avec la lame de son poignard en argent._

_**« Lâche ta baguette »**__ Murmura Bellatrix__**. « Lâche-la ou nous allons voir exactement jusqu'où peut couler son sang immonde. »**_

_Harry se releva, tenant toujours la baguette de Bellatrix._

_**« J'ai dit : lâche-la ! »**__ Hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante. _

_Elle enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la gorge d'Hermione et Harry put voir le sang perler._

_**« D'accord ! »**__ Cria-t-il._

_Il laissa tomber la baguette de Bellatrix à ses pieds, son regard s'accrochant à celui brillant de Drago._

_**« Très bien »**__ Lança Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais. __**« Drago, va la ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche ! »**_

_Harry le savais déjà. Sa cicatrice explosait de douleur et il sentait Voldemort voler dans le ciel, venant de très loin. Il se trouvait à présent au-dessus d'une mer très sombre et agitée et bientôt, il serait arrivé suffisamment près pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à eux. Harry ne voyait pas d'issue._

_**« Maintenant Cissy »**__ Dit Bellatrix d'une voix douce tandis que Drago venait de s'accroupir devant Harry pour ramasser la baguette. __**« Je crois que nous devrions ligoter Potter une nouvelle fois. Quant à la Miss Sang de Bourbe, Greyback pourra s'occuper d'elle. »**_

_Drago se releva lentement, son regard s'ancrant dans celui d'Harry avant de se tourner légèrement vers sa tante, insistant bien sur la mangemorte, avant de se poser une nouvelle fois sur Harry. Alors que le brun allait murmurer qu'il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le blond, quelque chose au dessus d'eux grinça. _

_Tout le monde leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir trembler le lustre en cristal. Dans un craquement et cliquetis menaçants, il commença à se détacher du plafond. Bellatrix se trouvait juste au dessous. Elle lâcha Hermione et se jeta de côté en poussant un cri. _

_Le lustre s'écrasa alors par terre dans une explosion de cristal et de chaînes, tombant sur Hermione et le gobelin qui tenait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor. Des éclats de cristal étincelants volèrent en tous sens, Drago lâcha la baguette de sa tante pour se protéger le visage, Harry se précipitant sur Hermione pour la sortir des débris._

_Soutenant Hermione contre lui, le regard d'Harry se posa sur Drago qui essuyait le sang qui coulait sur son visage, il comprit que c'était le blond qui avait provoqué cette catastrophe. Pointant la baguette de Bellatrix sur Drago, Harry hurla un expelliarmus puissant envoyant valser le serpentard contre un mur, récupérant la baguette de celui-ci. Profitant de la panique régnant dans le salon, Harry récupéra l'épée, la réduisant pour la mettre dans sa poche, avant de soulever Hermione, enjambant les débris du lustre._

_**« POTTER ! QUE QUELQU'UN S'EMPARE DE POTTER ! »**__ Hurla Bellatrix._

_Courant aussi vite qu'il le put, Harry traversa l'immense jardin de la propriété, changeant de direction chaque fois qu'un sort le frôlait. Il pouvait entendre au loin, les cris hystériques de Bellatrix avant de s'effondrer au sol, sous la puissance de la douleur de sa cicatrice._

_Hermione fut la première à heurter le sol, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Harry tenta de se relever, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Voldemort se trouvait dans le salon des Malfoy. Tenant fermement la main d'Hermione, Harry se mit à ramper, avant de se sentir happé en avant, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Les larmes de douleur brouillèrent sa vue, mais il put tout de même distinguer les contours d'une silhouette qui courait, les entraînant avec eux. La porte du manoir claqua derrière eux, et Harry eut juste le temps de sentir Hermione se relever, les faisant transplaner à leur campement._

**« Je crois qu'à un moment je l'ai cru… »** Murmura finalement Harry. **« Une fois, on s'est retrouvé prisonnier et Mione…j'ai failli la perdre, c'était horrible… »**

**« Je comprends »** Avoua Ginny les yeux brillants.

**« NON ! »** S'exclama Harry**. « Tu ne comprends pas ! On était seul, paumé et mort de trouille. La mort on la côtoyait à chaque secondes, il n'y avait que nous ! Personne pour nous aider et nous réconforter. On était des gosses, des putains de gosses de 17 ans tremblant de peur, alors…on s'est soutenu, réconforté, ensemble. »**

La main de Ginny vint s'emparer de celle d'Harry, la serrant fort. La guerre, elle l'avait vécu elle aussi. Pas de la même manière qu'Harry et Hermione, avec peut-être moins d'atrocité, mais elle avait vu ces horreurs. Longtemps, elle en avait voulu à Hermione. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Harry et eut une fille avec. Et puis, ça lui était passé, elle avait compris. Qui était-elle pour juger l'autre personne responsable de la paix de son monde ? Toute gryffondor qu'elle était, elle aurait été incapable de supporter tout ce qu'Hermione avait vécu. Aux côtés d'Harry, elle aurait été inutile, limite un poids. Ils étaient seuls et paumés et s'étaient payés du bon temps, parce que la mort était proche, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir.

**« Protège-les Harry, il le faut… »** Murmura Ginny en tremblant. **« Protège-les de Ron… »**

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ton frère agit-il ainsi ? »**

**« Ron…Il en veut énormément à Hermione. Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, il…il l'a traîné dans la boue, fait d'elle une paria au sein de notre maison, et maintenant…Ron veut devenir Ministre de la Magie, et sa campagne va reposer sur la peur inconsciente que ressente les sorciers, il va faire d'Hermione et de Jordan, une menace pour la société, parce que ta fille est trop puissante, il va faire croire qu'elle pourrait être notre prochain tyran. Protège-les Harry, je t'en supplie, moi je n'ai pas réussi… »**

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

On entre dans le sprint final…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, Jordan resserra sa prise sur la patte de Piou son cerf s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du canapé. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, la petite brunette s'accroupit sur le tapis, observant Harry qui dormait profondément. Jordan se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes, avant de lever un doigt tremblant, l'arrêtant quelques secondes en l'air, avant de finalement le poser sur la cicatrice d'Harry, retraçant le chemin de celle-ci avec son doigt.

En voyant Harry bouger, Jordan cessa tout mouvement, avant de se figer en voyant les yeux de son père s'ouvrir. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à des représailles, Jordan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en entendant Harry l'appeler princesse, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

**« Le Papa Noël est passé papa… »** Murmura Jordan souriante.

**« Et je constate que tu es aussi matinale que ta mère. »** S'exclama Harry en constatant qu'il était à peine 7 heures du matin.

Jordan se hissa sur le canapé, serrant son cerf dans ses bras, sous le regard d'Harry. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant totalement faisant rire Jordan.

**« Et si tu m'aidais à préparer le petit-déjeuner ca serait une bonne surprise pour ta maman, t'en penses quoi ? »**

**« D'accord mais il faudra faire beaucoup à manger, Dray mange beaucoup tu sais. »** Confia Jordan en sautant du canapé.

Jay tourna distraitement les talons, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, regagnant sa chambre, se glissant à nouveau dans la tiédeur de son lit.

**« Alors ? »** Murmura Hermione en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Jay.

**« Harry s'occupe d'elle. »** Répondit le brun en refermant les yeux.

Hermione acquiesça doucement, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Jay. Alors que le brun allait se rendormir, il sentit un poids sur son lit, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Pansy venait de se coucher aux côtés d'Hermione et alors qu'il allait protester, Astoria arriva dans la chambre, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Vaincu, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Jay se leva, quittant la chambre, croisant Drago qui venait de se lever aussi.

Prenant place dans le lit, Hermione repositionna la couverture convenablement, avant de refermer les yeux. Très vite le sommeil la regagna et la jeune femme n'entendit pas un traitre mot de ce que ceux disaient ces amies.

C'est Jordan se blottissant dans ses bras qui tira la jeune femme du sommeil. Constatant qu'elle se trouvait seule dans son lit, Hermione embrassa sa fille avant de se lever en baillant, Jordan la tirant déjà par la main pour la traîner hors de la chambre.

Arrivant dans le salon, Hermione constata sans grand étonnement que la plus part de ses invités étaient déjà accroupis sur le sol, ramassant leurs cadeaux de noël. Jay alla embrasser Hermione, la jeune femme se blottissant dans ses bras, en refermant les yeux.

**« Regarde ce qu'on a préparé avec papa ! »** Montra Jordan en souriant faisant rouvrir les yeux de sa mère.

Soudain le plat glissa de la table, prêt à aller s'écraser au sol quand Jordan tendit les mains, Hermione se précipitant sur sa fille pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais l'enfant avait déjà dématérialisé l'assiette dans une pluie de petites étincelles bleues, l'assiette reprenant sa place sur la table, les pancakes se positionnant les uns sur les autres. Avisant l'air soudain inquiet de sa mère, Jordan se mit à pleurer, se précipitant dans les bras d'Hermione, murmurant qu'elle était désolée d'avoir utilisé la magie.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun retenant son souffle quand Ron apparut au milieu du salon, les points sur les hanches, le visage rougi de colère. Jordan ayant reconnu le méchant monsieur du ministère, se cacha derrière sa mère, en tremblant légèrement.

Avisant les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Ron se tourna vers Hermione prêt à lui faire des remontrances quand Jay se positionna devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

**« Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, partez. »** S'exclama durement le brun sous le sourire moqueur de Ron.

**« Le ministère a les pleins pouvoirs sur les sorciers et sorcières les plus dangereux, et cet enfant est la numéro 1 sur la liste. Je vous avais prévenu… »**

**« C'est Noël Weasley, ait la bonté de partir, on aura le temps d'en reparler demain. »** Intervint Drago, rejoignant Jay.

**« Non »**

**« Ron je t'en prie, c'est Noël ! »** S'interposa Ginny lançant un regard noir à son frère.

**« Alors c'est ici que tu es venu te réfugier…Intéressant. Sais-tu Hermione que Ginny m'a fourni le dossier médical de ta fille. »**

**« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hermione je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux que je n'ai rien fait ! C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui parce que j'ai refusé d'obéir à Ron ! »** Implora la rousse le regard brillant.

**« Allons sœurette… »**

**« Je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter là Ron… »** Résonna la voix d'Harry faisant se figer le roux.

Astoria et Pansy qui se trouvaient devant Harry s'écartèrent, le brun s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

**« Tu dépasses les bornes Ron. »** Reprit le brun d'une voix calme.

**« Harry ? »** S'exclama Ron le visage aussi pâle qu'un mort vivant.

**« Je vois que ton cher ministre n'a pas jugé utile de te prévenir que j'étais de retour. Peut être parce que justement, il ne veut plus prendre part à ta petite vendetta personnelle. »** Continua froidement Harry un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres.

**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dupé la communauté que cela veut dire que nous allons laisser passer les incartades de cette enfant ! »** Se reprit Ron son arrogance retrouvée.

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Les règles sont les règles. »**

**« Je propose qu'on en reparle à la prochaine audience du Magenmagot. Donne-moi le parchemin et sors d'ici. »**

**« Tu n'as aucune autorité ici Potter ! »** Cracha Ron.

**« Sors ou je te jure devant Merlin que ma fille ne sera pas ton seul problème. Tu as déjà usé le peu de patience que j'étais capable d'avoir à ton égard. »**

**« C'est une menace ? »**

**« Un conseil dirons-nous. »**

Quand Ron transplana, la tension se relâcha, chacun reprenant son souffle, de légers sourires figés apparurent sur les lèvres de tous.

**« Où est Hermione ? »** Demanda soudainement Astoria.

---

_Ressortant la tête de la cuvette des toilettes, Hermione laissa son dos reposer contre le bois de la cabine, inspirant profondément, essayant de faire disparaître les nausées qui la menaçaient une nouvelle fois._

_**« Mione ? »**__ L'appela la voix de Ron depuis l'extérieur. __**« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que je prévienne Mcgo ? » **_

_**« Non Ron, ca va aller… »**__ Haleta la brunette ressortant de la cabine regagnant rapidement le lavabo._

_Ouvrant le robinet, Hermione laissa l'eau couler quelques minutes, avant d'en prendre dans ses mains, se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Bientôt quatre qu'Harry était porté disparu depuis le combat final. Elle avait commencé à se sentir mal en août, mettant cela sur la fatigue et la pression accumulée depuis plus de 10 mois. Mais maintenant…elle était plus fatiguée encore que quand elle se trouvait sous la tente, elle avait des nausées…Que lui arrivait-il ?_

_**« Mione ? »**__ La rappela Ron._

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je te disais n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« Je suis désolée Ron… »**_

_**« Mione… »**__ Commença Ron posant ses mains sur les épaules de la lionne__**. « Harry était mon ami aussi malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous…on doit aller de l'avant, tu dois aller de l'avant ! »**__ Murmura Ron se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione._

_La lionne se figea incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Quand Ron tenta d'approfondir le baiser, Hermione se recula, mettant de la distance entre eux._

_**« Ron…je ne peux pas… »**_

_**« Je sais que j'ai perdu ta confiance quand je vous ai abandonné mais donne-moi une seconde chance, je suis sûr que tu pourrais m'aimer ! »**_

_**« J'ai couché avec Harry quand on était sous la tente…plus d'une fois… »**_

_**« Que…Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! »**__ S'exclama ébahi Ron. _

_Croisant les bras, Hermione se mit à arpenter les toilettes, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour expliquer la relation complexe qui la liait à Harry._

_**« Quand tu es parti, on s'est retrouvé seul, vraiment seul, on ne se parlait quasiment plus… »**_

_**« Vous étiez trop occupés à vous sauter dessus ! » Cracha Ron.**_

_**« J'essaye de t'expliquer Ron s'il te plaît ! Essaye de comprendre ! Comment aurais-tu agi à notre place ! Sais-tu combien de fois, on a frôlé la mort ! On était seul alors on a décidé d'être moins seuls à deux ! Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher d'avoir tenté de survivre ! » **_

_**« Alors quoi ? Tu essayes de me dire que tu l'aimes ?! »**_

_**« Je…je ne sais pas…peut être… »**_

_**« Tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu m'écœures ! Tu m'as laissé croire qu'on aurait une chance alors que tu en aimes un autre ! Un mort qui plus est ! »**_

_**« Porté disparu ! Harry n'est pas mort ! »**_

_**« Je te déteste ! »**__ Hurla Ron en quittant les toilettes._

_Alors qu'Hermione alla s'engager à sa poursuite, la jeune femme s'effondra au sol, terrassée par une violente douleur au ventre. _

Harry se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Hermione, passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. D'abord réticente, la jeune femme finit par se laisser aller, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

**« Si tu avais su Harry que j'étais enceinte, tu serais resté ? »** Demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque.

**« Oui… »**

**« Tu ne m'aimais pas n'est ce pas Harry ? Sois franc, je suis toujours restée ta meilleure amie même quand on couchait ensemble ? »**

**« Je préfères me dire qu'on faisait l'amour » **Répliqua le brun resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme.

**« Faire l'amour implique des sentiments, il n'y avait que de la tendresse tout au plus entre nous. »**

**« Je ne t'aimais pas comme je pouvais aimer Ginny »** Avoua Harry

**« Moi non plus… »**

**« Tu ne m'aimais pas comme tu aimais Ginny ? »** Plaisanta le brun

**« Idiot ! »** Rigola Hermione. **« Je ne t'aimais pas de cet amour non plus. Pourtant je l'ai longtemps cru… »**

**« Moi je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. »**

Hermione se redressa légèrement, posant un regard interrogatif sur le brun. Voyant que la jeune femme ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, Harry se permit un sourire amusé.

**« Tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu regardes Jay. » **Avoua calmement Harry

**« C'est un homme bien et je l'aime tellement. »**

**« Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais j'approuve qu'il élève Jordan, c'est un père formidable. »**

**« Toi aussi tu es un père formidable, je t'ai bien observé quand tu étais avec Jordan, tu es fait pour être père Harry. Seulement nous n'étions pas fait pour être parents ensemble. »**

**« On a toujours été doué pour se sortir des pires situations tous les deux, on trouvera une solution pour Ron. »**

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, retournant se blottir contre Harry.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'ai une bonne nouvelle Rémi est fini ! Du moins j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui !

Place aux RAR :

**Cassiopee008 : **Merci

**Cradoss : **Et bien non Hermione ne finit pas avec Harry mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas important au contraire. Il a un rôle crucial pour la fin.

**Choupy : **Merci my S !

**Torllusque : **J'ai tenu à écrire cette fic parce que je voulais faire quelque chose de différent entre eux. Le faîte qu'ils ne terminent pas ensemble ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, il y a plusieurs amours possibles entre certaines personnes, je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'il ne serait pas là pour Jordan. En tout cas, peut être que la suite et fin te fera comprendre ma vision.

Bonne lecture à tous et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

_**RENOUVEAU AU MINISTERE : Une campagne sans surprise.**_

**Alors que la nouvelle année vient à peine de débuter, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que le plus célèbre des Aurors : Ronald Bilius Weasley entame officiellement sa course à l'élection au poste de Ministre de la magie.**

**Rappelons que ce héros de guerre a vécu le combat contre Celui Dont Il Ne Fallait Pas Prononcer Le Nom aux côtés de feu Harry Potter. Qui d'autre que lui serait le plus qualifié pour diriger notre communauté ? Les candidats à ce poste ne manquent pas mais soyons franc seul Ronald Weasley peut assurer ce poste.**

**Son programme nous a-t-il confié sera simple. Eradiquer le mal qui persiste encore à polluer notre monde, à commencer par ceux dont les pouvoirs représentent une menace contre les sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre et du monde, nous voulons bien entendu parler de la non moins célèbre avocate Hermione Granger dont l'enfant Jordan Granger possède des pouvoirs égalant voir dépassant ceux de feu le Mage Noir. Qui est le père de cet enfant ? Seul la jeune femme et son entourage, composé d'anciens Mangemorts et enfants de Mangemorts, connaissent l'identité du père et au vue de la détermination de Mr Weasley pour brider les pouvoirs de l'enfant avant l'irréparable, nous ne pouvons que supposer que pendant cette guerre, la jeune femme aura eu des rapports avec des sorciers puissants voir Le Seigneur lui-même, sinon pourquoi surveiller attentivement Jordan Granger ?**

**La Gazette du Sorcier est fière de soutenir son candidat et vous dévoilera en exclusivité tous les détails de la campagne de Ron Wesley dans son édition matinale de demain où l'auror en compagnie de sa femme Lavande Brown Weasley créatrice du réseau 'Un compagnon pour tous', nous recevra chez lui pour répondre à nos questions.**

Hermione referma le journal ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. Non content d'exposer sa fille dans les médias, Ron n'hésitait pas à faire croire qu'elle s'était prostituée auprès des Mangemorts, pire auprès de Voldemort !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Drago, le blond referma la porte derrière lui, restant quelques secondes de dos, faisant arquer un sourcil à Hermione.

**« Il y a un problème ?** » Demanda-t-elle.

**« J'ai passé la matinée au téléphone et à correspondre par hibou… »**

**« A quel sujet ? »**

**« Tenter de garder nos clients. Je vais être franc Hermione, personne ne souhaite que nous traitions leurs affaires dans ces circonstances. »**

**« Tous nos clients ?! Tous ! Même les moldus ? »**

**« Non mais tu sais bien qu'ils ne représentent qu'un faible pourcentage dans nos recettes. »**

**« Ron m'aura bien pourri la vie ! »** S'énerva la jeune femme.

Hermione posa son regard sur Drago. Son ami arpentait la pièce, pestant dans sa barbe, son téléphone en main, se mordant les lèvres. Ce cabinet était leur bébé à tous les deux, ils avaient travaillé comme des elfes pour l'ouvrir et maintenant, il risquait de le perdre à cause de la réputation que Ron lui collait sur le dos.

**« Je démissionne… »** Intervint Hermione d'une voix sereine.

**« Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement !? » **

**« Si, le cabinet doit continuer à défendre ceux qui en ont besoin. »**

**« Et comment je fais moi sans toi ? »** Demanda Drago d'une voix éteinte.

**« Tu t'en sortiras, j'en suis persuadée… »**

**« C'est notre cabinet ! Hermione je refuse ! »**

**« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Dray. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Contacte tous nos clients et dis leur que j'ai quitté le cabinet, cela les fera revenir. »**

---

Quand Hermione sortit de son bureau, elle constata que le cabinet était vide. Drago lui avait laissé une note signifiant qu'il rentrait retrouver Astoria et que c'était à elle de fermer le cabinet pour la toute dernière fois.

Ce cabinet elle y avait consacré sa vie depuis son ouverture, c'était même elle, aidé de Pansy qui avait fait la peinture. Du petit atelier miteux, acheté avec leurs économies, ils avaient bâti pierre par pierre leur réputation et leur image, et maintenant, Ron venait de lui retirer cela, la chose dont elle était la plus fière après sa fille.

Elle avait longtemps cru que celui qui fut son ami pendant leurs années de Poudlard, reviendrait vers elle, qu'ils pourraient discuter, faire table rase du passé, mais maintenant, elle savait bien que non. Ron était aveuglé par sa colère, incapable de passer outre, et si elle avait longtemps espéré, l'heure n'était plus aux espoirs mais à la réplique. Il souhaitait détruire sa vie ? Elle allait en faire de même. Coups pour coups.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte du cabinet, Hermione se figer en voyant un groupe de 3 personnes à l'extérieur se précipiter sur elle, la faisant tomber à terre.

Essayant de se relever, la jeune femme s'effondra au sol face à un coup qui lui coupa la respiration. Alors qu'elle allait se saisir de sa baguette, Hermione fut maintenu à terre par un sort. Ses assaillants la ruèrent de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, je suis contente que cela vous plaise surtout que nous allons toucher à la fin très bientôt. Plus que 3 chapitres et la fic sera terminée.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle fut incapable de voir quoi que se soit. Elle avait mal de partout. Ses jambes, son dos, son ventre, son visage…Il n'existait pas un seul endroit de son corps où elle ne ressentait pas de la douleur. Essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, Hermione reconnut le contour flou des canapés dans la salle d'attente du cabinet. Des tâches apparaissaient devant ses yeux, la tête lui tournait, quant à sa respiration, cela lui était quasiment impossible de pouvoir respirer sans avoir l'impression que ses poumons allaient éclater.

Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, son mal de tête augmenta d'un cran, lui donnant l'illusion que sa tête rétrécissait. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Constat effrayant, elle n'avait plus connu cette sensation depuis le jour où cette chère Bellatrix l'avait torturé. Cette fois là, elle avait vraiment cru mourir. Elle se souvenait encore des séquelles de cet entretien. Pendant 2 longues semaines, elle avait été incapable de marcher. Comme paralysée, elle en avait voulu à Harry de lui avoir infligé cela, parce que c'était elle qui les avait faits transplaner, elle avait consumé toute sa magie pour sauver le brun, elle en avait payé le prix cher, ses jambes. Et là qu'allait-elle payer ? Sa vie ? Tout cela à cause de cet abruti de Weasley ?

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, Hermione s'empara de sa baguette murmurant le prénom d'Harry avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

**« J'ai soigné la plus part de ses hématomes et ressouder ses côtés. »** Murmura une voix non loin d'elle.

**« Merci…Quand je l'ai trouvé dans cet état je…je sais qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas que je te prévienne ou que je demande de l'aide mais…merci. »** Répondit une autre voix fatiguée et anxieuse.

**« J'attends qu'elle se réveille pour mesurer l'ampleur des coups qu'elle a reçu à la tête. »**

**« Elle aura des séquelles ? »**

**« Je n'espère pas, elle a déjà perdu énormément…je ne sais pas comment lui annoncé… »**

**« Je le ferais. »**

**« Non je suis son médecin c'est à moi de lui dire. »**

**« Me dire quoi ? »** Demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque gardant les paupières fermées.

Hermione sentit qu'on lui prenait la main, petite, robuste, douce et râpeuse, c'était Harry à ses côtés, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

**« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? »** Demanda l'autre voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Ginny.

**« J'y suis obligée ? »**

**« Je dois t'examiner maintenant que tu es réveillée. »**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à être aveuglée par de la lumière, mais la pièce avait été tamisée, rendant l'atmosphère plus sereine et rassurante.

**« J'ai mal à la tête »** Avoua Hermione quand Ginny lui souleva la nuque vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas raide.

**« Je te donnerais quelque chose pour calmer la douleur. Tu as mal autre part ? »**

**« De partout… »**

La pression sur sa main se fit plus forte, faisant craindre le pire à Hermione. Harry était inquiet, réellement inquiet, elle pouvait le sentir. La force de l'habitude, ces petites marques qu'ils avaient pris l'un pour l'autre pour se rassurer sous le tente, revint l'envahir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione dessinait de petites arabesques sur le dos de la main d'Harry, lui intimant l'ordre de rester calme de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ce petit geste n'échappa pas aux yeux de Ginny.

**« Tu as trois côtés cassées, un hématome important à l'arrière du crâne. Des marques de violence sur tout le corps, quant à ton visage, il… »**

Hermione retira sa main de celle d'Harry, prenant appui sur ses bras pour se redresser. Grimaçant de douleur, la jeune femme fut reconnaissante envers le brun, quand il la porta pour l'installer convenablement en position assise.

**« Et mes jambes ? »** Demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë. **« Mes jambes ?! Elles vont bien ? »**

**« Elles vont bien, calme-toi Hermione. »** La rassura Ginny.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement à l'entente des paroles de la médicomage. Harry s'autorisa son premier sourire de la nuit même s'il était plus triste qu'autre chose. Les jambes d'Hermione allaient bien, ils n'auraient pas à revivre le même calvaire.

**« Que devais-tu me dire ? »** Demanda Hermione.

**« Tu…La violence des coups qui t'ont été portés était…Tu étais enceinte… »** Termina pitoyablement Ginny.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, pâlissant sous le choc de la révélation. Enceinte. Ce mot l'avait longtemps effrayé et ensuite, elle l'avait détesté. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait peur en l'entendant. Son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite, sa respiration se coupait mais elle ne le détestait plus. C'était avant, avant Jay, c'était au temps d'Harry…

Face au mutisme inquiétant d'Hermione, Ginny entreprit de l'examiner à nouveau, soudain inquiète que l'hématome ne se soit aggravé. La jeune femme la laissa faire, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Quand la médicomage fut rassurée sur l'état physique d'Hermione, elle coula un regard en direction d'Harry, peut-être que…seulement le brun semblait aussi éteint qu'Hermione. Comme si leurs émotions se mélangeaient. Relevant enfin les yeux, Ginny constata que le brun souffrait autant qu'Hermione, sans doute se rendait-il coupable de ce qui était arrivée à son ancienne amante. Mais derrière la souffrance, elle pouvait voir brûler une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue : la haine pure, simple et terrifiante. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny eut peur d'Harry et peur pour Ron, parce que à cet instant, elle en était plus que persuadée, Ron allait payer…

Forçant Hermione à se recoucher, Ginny se sentit soulager de voir enfin Harry réagir. Le brun se leva, partant chercher des bouteilles d'eau, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose. Arrivé dans sa cuisine, Harry s'adossa contre le mur, incapable de faire un pas de plus. La réaction d'Hermione bien que commune pour lui, l'inquiétait, le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était de sa faute, si elle avait été une nouvelle fois passée à tabac, serait-il un jour capable d'amener autre chose que de la souffrance dans la vie d'Hermione ? Dans celle de ses amis ?

S'emparant des bouteilles d'eau, Harry retourna dans la chambre, trouvant Ginny penchée sur Hermione, l'essorant à parler, mais la brunette refusait catégoriquement, si ce n'était que pour répéter inlassablement, qu'elle ne pleurait pas.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, Harry invoqua puis envoya un Patronus, avant de s'approcher des deux femmes, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny, la soutenant dans cette épreuve, se soutenant aussi. Le bruit du transplanage fit sursauter la médicomage, Harry la rassura avant d'aller saluer son invité à…3H du matin.

Dès qu'il sentit sa présence dans la pièce, Drago se retourna, vrillant son regard dans celui d'Harry, réclamant par la force de ses iris des réponses. Face à ce regard inquisiteur, Harry comprit et se souvint légèrement nostalgique de pourquoi le blond était le seul à avoir été son ennemi intime. Voldemort avait été son ennemi aussi mais celui du monde magique avant tout. Drago Malfoy était sa première rencontre avec un sorcier de son âge. Il l'avait détesté dans le magasin de Mme Guipure mais avait été fasciné aussi, par la classe qui se dégageait alors de cet enfant de 11 ans. Lui n'avait pas de vêtements trop grands, de lunettes cassées et de cicatrice. Onze ans plus tard, le blond était toujours dans sa vie de manière indirecte, il prenait soin d'Hermione, lui qui l'avait longtemps méprisé et insulté. Il avait pris sa relève quand il s'était enfui. Le lion était devenu lâche et le serpent courageux.

Face à cette pensée, Harry se mit à sourire avant d'échapper un éclat de rire nerveux et libérateur. Drago ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de le fixer et Harry l'aurait béni d'être resté lui, toujours aussi hautain, traitant l'autre avec distance, d'être un emmerdeur fini, mais son emmerdeur à lui, celui qui n'hésiterait pas à lui en coller une s'il dépassait les bornes.

Reprenant son calme, retrouvant son sérieux, Harry s'avança vers Drago, le blond ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Arrivé près du blond, Harry l'attira vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras quelques secondes, avant de s'éloigner laissant un Drago Malfoy choqué et légèrement perturbé par ce qui se venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Drago décida de garder le silence, ses iris devenant aussi meurtrières que la mort elle-même.

**« Hermione est dans la pièce d'à côté »** Lui apprit Harry. **« Elle a été agressée… »**

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une réaction semblable à la sienne, Harry fut plus qu'étonné quand il vit le blond ôter son manteau et son écharpe, avec une infinie lenteur, puis relevant la tête, il put lire dans le regard de l'ancien serpentard toute la détermination qu'il possédait. Désignant d'un mouvement de tête où se trouvait Hermione, Harry resta planté au milieu de son salon, très vite rejoint par Ginny.

**« Il m'a congédié. »** Lui apprit la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber sur son canapé, ôtant ses chaussures, ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

Drago s'allongea aux côtés d'Hermione, la regardant quelques secondes, avant de fixer le plafond. Hermione ne disait strictement rien, se contentant elle aussi de fixer le plafond blanc. Drago leva légèrement une main, paume ouverte, la présentant à Hermione. La jeune femme enlaça leurs mains avant de les reposer sur le matelas.

Elle avait perdu un enfant. Un petit être qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, pourtant elle aurait dû reconnaître les symptômes. Ces derniers temps, elle était tout le temps fatiguée, ne souhaitait qu'une chose dormir, il y avait eu des signes avant coureur mais avec tous ses problèmes, elle les avait mis de côté et voilà que…

**« J'étais enceinte… »** Avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Employer le passé fit prendre conscience à Hermione de ce que cela signifiait. Elle était enceinte, elle… Les larmes qu'elle avait longtemps retenues, jaillirent sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Se blottissant contre Drago, Hermione se mit à trembler, se mettant par moment à hurler. Le blond la laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à dire quelque chose, dans ces cas là, il valait mieux pleurer un coup plutôt que de déprimer.

---

Arrivé dans l'atrium, Harry laissa son regard se perdre sur la marée humaine qui envahissait l'espace, chacun se précipitant vers les ascenseurs susceptible de les amener à leurs bureaux. Il savait parfaitement quel ascenseur prendre, vers quel bureau aller, qui il devait voir. Il attendait juste, regardant parce que le Ministère malgré sa sombre réputation était une organisation formidable, si seulement elle était mise entre de bonnes mains.

Avisant l'heure sur sa montre, Harry prit la direction de l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au bureau de Ron. Aujourd'hui tout allait basculer, il avait une heure pour convaincre l'auror. Une heure…

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Voici donc le sprint final de la fic.

Qui arrivera à deviner la fin ?

Choupy pas un mot ! ^^

RAR :

**Bachelor49 : **Oui ce chapitre marque le retour officiel de Harry.

**Cradoss : **Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant depuis le début.

**Choupy : **On est mal si David se met à faire des flips. En tout cas pour ce qui est duDrago/Harry tu connais mon avis sur cette question XD

**Ewiliane : **Voici la suite

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

Lavande avait tout ce qu'elle désirait pour être heureuse. Un mari, une société qui fonctionnait, une belle maison et bientôt un enfant. Un nouveau bonheur qu'elle était prête à affronter, seulement elle avait peur. Peur d'être une mauvaise mère, peur que son enfant ne l'aime pas. Peur pour Ron…

Son mari voulait devenir ministre, elle était fière et ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il parviendrait à ses fins. Oui mais voilà, la Gazette par le biais de Ron s'en était prise à Hermione.

Hermione, la femme que son mari aimait au point de tout faire pour détruire sa vie. Elle avait toujours su qu'il aimait la jeune femme, comment ne pas le savoir. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de comment leur relation avait commencé. Après s'être disputé avec Hermione, il était revenu vers elle et ne l'avait plus quitté. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse de son choix, elle avait toujours espéré que les sentiments finiraient par s'estomper, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors elle l'aimait et lui moins qu'il ne pouvait aimer Hermione.

Elles n'avaient jamais été amies et ce bien avant sa relation avec Ron. Elles avaient été de simples camarades de chambrée. Trop de différences subsistaient entre elles pour que cela ait été possible. Mais aujourd'hui elle le savait tout allait changer. En ce levant ce matin, elle avait su à la façon dont son cœur s'était emballé qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et tandis qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère pour rejoindre le bureau de Ron, cette impression en devenait une certitude. C'était les propres tenus par la Gazette qui l'avaient inquiété. Ron avait-il réellement insinué qu'Hermione avait…C'était absurde ! Quand l'enfant était né, elle avait été frappée par ses yeux. Tous les bébés naissaient avec les yeux bleus puis cette couleur s'estompait pour devenir autre. Pas Jordan Granger, elle était née avec des iris émeraude. D'un vert si intense qu'elle se souvenait très bien la réaction qu'elle avait eu. Des frissons…Comment la communauté magique pouvait croire qu'Hermione ait couchée de son plein gré avec des Mangemorts ! Elle ? Celle qui était responsable de la paix ! Elle avait su à l'instant où elle avait vu la fille d'Hermione que c'était Harry le père et c'était pour cela que Ron lui menait la vie dure. Il avait toujours voulu être le père de ses enfants.

Des éclats de voix la firent se figer devant la porte. Ron était en colère, vraiment en colère. Mais elle pouvait aussi sentir une pointe de peur dans sa voix. Son interlocuteur devait être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'il soit aussi désemparé.

**« Je t'avais prévenu ! »** S'exclama la voix dure et froide, la faisant frissonner.

Cette voix elle l'a connaissait. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage dessus et pourtant, elle savait que c'était important qu'elle se souvienne.

**« Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cela ! »** Hurla Ron

Lavande put entendre un poing taper violemment quelque chose. Le bureau vraisemblablement.

**« Tu as quasiment avoué qu'elle avait été la pute de Voldemort ! Putain de merde mais à quoi tu pensais !? »**

Le sang de Lavande se figea, tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, le cœur battant soudain trop vite. C'était la voix d'Harry Potter ! Celui Qui Avait Vaincu…Celui qui avait été déclaré mort.

**« Écoute-moi bien Ron. Ecoute très attentivement. Tu vas les laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant. Hermione tu l'oublies. Tu es pathétique de te raccrocher à elle comme ça. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Parce que tu l'aimes et elle non ? Parce qu'on a eu une aventure ? Je peux concevoir que cela t'es blessé mais tu n'étais pas là Ron ! Tu nous avais laissé parce que tu mourrais de peur ! T'avais la trouille putain ! Et nous on a fait sans toi ! »**

**« Belle plaidoirie. Qui t'as soufflé ces mots ? Hermione ? Malfoy ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour savoir quoi te dire. »**

Lavande entendit Ron se mettre à rire et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle ait eu peur qu'Harry ne tue son mari.

**« Je suis sérieux, laisse-les Ron. Si j'apprends qu'on a touché à un seul de leurs cheveux… » **Le menaça Harry**. « Tu t'en prends à ma fille Ron ! Ma chair et mon sang ! Si ils devaient leur arriver la moindre chose, que tu es toi-même commandité l'acte ou que des crétins est pris au pied de la lettre tes paroles…Une légion d'Aurors ne pourra rien pour ta sécurité ! »**

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Harry faisant sursauter Lavande.

**« Lavande »** La salua le brun.

**« Ha…Harry. »**

**« Je vois que tu es enceinte. »** S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres fixant le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. **« Si tu veux que ton enfant est un père raisonne ton mari. »** Enchaîna-t-il toujours en souriant la faisant frissonner.

Harry Potter était puissant et dangereux, très dangereux…

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Alors voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

**

* * *

  
**

**oOo**

Les flashs l'aveuglaient, le cliquetis des appareils photos l'assourdissaient, les journalistes posant leurs questions en même temps la rendaient folle. Elle avait déjà connu cela après la guerre et elle avait détesté. Et voilà que maintenant, cela recommençait. Une bande de chacals, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, des chacals !

Jordan se serra un peu plus contre les jambes de sa mère, espérant disparaître mais c'était sans compter sur les journalistes qui se baissèrent pour la prendre en photo. Hermione souleva Jordan, la serrant contre elle, protégeant le visage de sa fille avec son écharpe verte.

_**« Miss Granger est-il vrai que vous étiez la prostituée des Mangemorts ? » « Le retour d'Harry Potter vous fait-il peur ? » « Pourquoi avoir démissionné de votre cabinet ? » « Drago Malfoy est-il toujours un pratiquant de la magie noire ? » « Harry Potter est-il le père de votre enfant ? »**_

Hermione se figea à l'entente de la dernière question. Les flashs redoublèrent d'intensité la forçant à se remettre en marche plus rapidement. Elle y était presque. C'est alors que le silence se fit dans la rue, lui faisant craindre le pire.

**« Circulez ! »** S'exclama une voix rauque et puissante**. « Avant que l'envie que je ne sorte ma baguette ne me titille ! »**

Hermione se tourna vers Kingsley, un sourire de reconnaissance sur les lèvres.

**« Merci Kingsley »** S'exclama Hermione en guise de salut déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'auror.

**« Bonjour Monsieur King »** Sourit Jordan les faisant rire.

Hermione fit redescendre Jordan, se remettant en marche, Kingsley marchant à leurs côtés.

**« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? »**

**« Ca va merci. Et vous ? Votre femme ? »**

**« Georgia se porte comme un charme, elle gâte nos petits enfants de cadeaux. »** Rigola Kingsley sous le sourire d'Hermione. **« Tu te rends chez Harry ? »** Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

**« Comment savez-vous ? »**

**« Il est venu me voir au Ministère après sa mise au point avec Ronald… »**

**« Harry s'en est pris à Ron !? »** S'exclama Hermione sous le choc.

Kingsley eut le bon goût de paraître gêné quand il comprit que la jeune femme n'était pas au courant des projets d'Harry.

Sonnant à la porte d'entrée, Hermione posa un regard interrogatif sur l'auror, essayant de deviner les plans du père de sa fille. Mais Kingsley avait été de la vieille école et il se contenta de sourire, la faisant soupirer.

**« Bonjour. »** Les salua le brun s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

**« Toi il faudra qu'on cause. »** Le prévint Hermione le prenant quelques secondes dans ses bras. **« Mais avant il faut que j'aille à St Mangouste, je vais être marraine ! »** S'exclama Hermione avec un air fier. **« Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin dans le sac, s'il te manque quoi que se soit, appelle-moi »**

Hermione se pencha pour embrasser Jordan, la serrant contre elle, avant de se relever pour quitter la maison d'Harry.

**« Attends je vais t'escorter ! »** La rappela Kingsley.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant qu'Hermione et Kingsley ne disparaissent en transplanant.

**« Ca va ma puce ? »** Demanda Harry en refermant la porte.

**oOo**

**« Cet hôpital est incroyable ! »** S'exclama Jay pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois.

Blaise hocha la tête amusé de voir à quel point les moldus s'émerveillaient d'un rien. Le métis fit taire la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui soufflait qu'il s'était extasié sur les téléviseurs pendant des mois, se re-concentrant sur son ami.

**« J'espère que Dray va assurer sur ce coup-là ! »** Enonça Hermione faisant les cent pas dans le couloir.

**« Tu veux dire que tu espères qu'il ne va pas tourner de l'œil comme à ton accouchement. » **Se moqua Pansy en refermant les yeux, calant un peu mieux sa tête sur les jambes du métis.

**« Je me souviens encore de sa tête quand il a vu la petite tête de Jordan sortir… »** Murmura Hermione émue. **« Et la chute tout de suite après…ce que c'était drôle… »** Soupira la jeune femme essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

**« Vous pensez qu'Astor pourrait le tuer de s'être évanoui ? »** Demanda sérieusement Blaise les faisant éclater de rire.

**« Astor lui dédiera une stèle s'il ne tourne pas de l'œil tu veux dire »** Rigola Pansy sous le fou rire incontrôlable d'Hermione.

**« Vous n'êtes pas sympa de vous moquer les filles, c'est dur pour un homme de devenir père. »** Les gronda Jay faisant augmenter leurs rires.

**« Laisse tomber Matthews, elles ont une raison valable de se moquer de Dray, tu pourrais leur annoncer la fin du monde, qu'elles rigoleraient encore. »** Soupira Blaise luttant lui aussi contre le rire.

Soudain le silence se fit dans le couloir forçant Pansy à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser. Drago se trouvait devant eux, habillé d'une blouse verte, tenant entre ses bras, un tas de couvertures.

**« J'ai un fils… »** Murmura-t-il ému.

Hermione fut la première à être à ses côtés, souriant tendrement au bébé que Drago tenait contre lui.

**« Il est magnifique. »** Murmura-t-elle à son tour pour ne pas réveiller l'héritier Malfoy. **« Comment va Astor ? » **Demanda-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

**« Ils l'ont conduite dans une chambre, elle dort pour le moment. »**

**« Tu lui as donné son bain ? »** Demanda Pansy.

Drago acquiesça incapable de pouvoir parler. Il était père. Tout d'un coup cette appellation prenait tout son sens. Il s'y était préparé bien sûr, avait lu des tonnes de livres sur ce sujet. Mais tenir son enfant contre lui, tous ses bouquins ne l'avaient pas préparé à cet élan d'amour qui grandissait en lui. Il était papa…

**« Tu veux le prendre ? »** Demanda-t-il à Hermione. **« Après tout tu es sa marraine. »**

Hermione se mit à sourire, prenant son neveu dans ses bras, le berçant contre elle. La douleur d'avoir perdu son bébé se réveilla, mais Hermione la fit taire, sincèrement heureuse de voir Drago devenir père. C'était une belle revanche sur la vie et sur les erreurs qu'il avait commis, et à voir le regard rempli d'amour qu'il lançait à son fils, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas comme Lucius. C'était sa pire crainte, devenir comme son propre père, mais à cet instant, elle savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Drago ne serait jamais Lucius.

**« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »** Demanda Jay.

**« Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy »**

**« Cet enfant part mal dans la vie »** Se moqua Hermione sous le regard noir de Drago. **« Quoi ? C'est vrai à croire que tu n'aimes déjà pas ton fils… »** Plaisanta-t-elle en tirant la langue.

**« Et mon fils risque de voir sa marraine mourir sous ses yeux. »** La menaça Drago faisant rire les autres.

**oOo**

**« Potter ouvre ! »** S'exclama une voix derrière la porte martelant celle-ci de coups.

Jordan releva la tête surprise, regardant son père avec un air tellement attentif, qu'il eut l'espace de quelques secondes l'impression de voir sa mère.

Harry se leva de son canapé, prenant tout son temps pour rallier la porte d'entrée.

**« Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai appris par le chef que tu avais demandé ta mutation dans notre cabinet à Londres ! »** Répliqua Guillaume en poussant Harry pour entrer.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi Guillaume ! »** Sourit le brun.

**« Ouais c'est ça Lu', alors j'attends des explications ! »**

Harry se tourna vers son salon, désignant à Guillaume la table où était installée Jordan occupée à faire ses devoirs.

**« C'est ta fille ? »** Demanda-t-il en cessant d'hurler.

**« Oui c'est Jordan. »**

En entendant son prénom, la fillette releva la tête, attendant de voir si son père avait besoin d'elle.

**« Hi ! »** La salua Guillaume.

Jordan le salua à son tour avant de retourner à son travail scolaire, faisant abstraction des deux hommes.

**« Elle est magnifique »** Avoua Guillaume.

**« Je sais c'est un ange. »**

**« Je croyais que sa mère ne voulait pas que tu la voies. »** S'étonna le français.

**« On a trouvé un accord et réglé nos problèmes. »**

Harry leur servit du café, s'installant confortablement sur le canapé, Jordan venant se joindre à eux, son livre d'histoire ouvert sur les genoux.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Voici le dernier chapitre de Réminiscences. Peut-être que certains resteront sur le faim ou alors n'imaginait pas que cela se terminerait ainsi. Moi personnellement j'aime ma fin, je l'adore et tout.

Je tenais à remercier **: Choupy, Hilaidora, Aurélie Malfoy, Ronald92, Zaika, Pika, Chotsala, Girl-of-Butterfly, lapetiotesouris, Gemini power, cradoss, tipex, bachelor49, Lizou, Aurelien0380, marie-ch, glouton-mana, dede1986, Egedanadege, mama, LarienArcamenel, torllusque, Cassiopee008, Joufly-La-Verte, clémentine, akan, Dogywoman, ewiliane.**

Voilà j'espère vous revoir sur mes prochaines fics en attendant :

**La fin se déroule 6 mois après les derniers évènements du chapitre précédent.**

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

**

* * *

  
**

**oOo**

**23 Juin 2002**

L'air doux du mois de juin était comme une caresse sur sa peau. L'air embaumait de senteurs fleurales, mélange délicat de lys et de roses blanches.

Les arcades de bois offraient une véritable œuvre d'art. Lierres et roses s'entrelaçaient. Le parc avait revêtu son plus bel habit, celui d'un conte de fée.

Hermione observa depuis la fenêtre ses amis et sa famille faire connaissance. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour pour Jay. Cet homme avait été sa rédemption. Pourtant elle doutait. Pas de lui. D'elle. C'était stupide mais elle était comme toutes les femmes avant un mariage, elle paniquait.

Hermione vit Harry prendre place, le brun saluant chaleureusement les convives qu'il connaissait. Jordan arriva à son tour, accompagnée d'Astoria. La petite alla embrasser son père, ne se décollant plus de lui, faisant couler de nouvelles larmes sur les joues de sa mère.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se retrouva 5 ans en arrière, dans cette chambre à la Tête du Sanglier, la veille de la bataille finale, leur dernière nuit ensemble…

Elle se revoyait couchée contre Harry, nue, un simple drap devenu gris à force de lavage, enlacés. Ils avaient fait preuve de tellement de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, pour la toute première fois, qu'elle s'était retenue de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, du moins le croyait-elle, pas comme ça…, et Harry non plus, et pourtant dans un autre monde, ils auraient pu s'aimer, peut être… A la place, ils avaient conçu Jordan, cette nuit là. Ultime cadeau des deux adolescents perdus ne sachant pas ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Papillonnant des paupières, Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle venait de vivre son ultime réminiscence. Le futur s'offrait à elle. Elle espérait qu'Harry retrouve à son tour l'amour, qu'il s'ouvre à une autre personne. Il le méritait tellement.

**« Mince ! Je ne me suis pas marié avec la bonne ! »**

Hermione éclata de rire, essuyant ses larmes, se tournant vers Drago.

**« Tu as raison Amour, partons à l'aventure ensemble ! »** S'exclama Hermione se mordant les lèvres pour refreiner son rire.

Drago éclata de rire, prenant Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui quelques secondes.

**« Tu es prête ? »** Souffla-t-il offrant son bras à la jeune femme.

Hermione acquiesça, rassurée que ce soit Drago qui la mène à l'autel.

**oOo**

**1****er**** Juillet 2002**

**SHACKLEBOLT KINGSLEY ELU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE**

_**C'est une campagne menée dans l'ombre par le plus célèbre de tous les sorciers, Harry Potter, que Shacklebolt Kingsley devient pour la seconde fois Ministre de la magie.**_

_**On ne peut que ce souvenir avec quelle efficacité et noblesse, il avait dirigé la communauté après la fin de la Guerre.**_

_**Mr Shacklebolt a tenu à remercier ceux et celles qui ont renouvelés leurs confiances en ces capacités, et plus particulièrement Harry Potter (notre Sauveur n'a pas tenu à s'exprimer qualifiant une nouvelle fois notre journal de torchon) sans qui il n'aurait probablement pas bridé un nouveau mandat.**_

_**Notre Ministre a offert à Ronald Weasley la possibilité de devenir son chef de cabinet, tenant à travailler main dans la main avec son ancien collègue et adversaire.**_

Harry replia le journal, le coinçant sous son bras, continuant sa route, son gobelet de café en main, prêt à le porter à ses lèvres, quand il fut bousculé. Le brun se retint de proférer des jurons face à la maladresse de cette personne, qui se révélait être une femme, totalement subjugué par les yeux bleus-gris de l'inconnue.

La jeune femme s'excusa maladroitement d'une voix douce, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Harry se remit en marche, se retournant pour suivre des yeux l'inconnue. Elle s'était aussi retournée, l'observant. Un sourire vint fleurir les lèvres d'Harry, faisant à son tour sourire la belle inconnue. Harry l'observa encore quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre sa route, l'esprit encore dans les nuages, des nuages à la teinte bleutée parsemé de gris.

**FIN**


End file.
